


Somewhere Slowly [한국어 번역]

by tyty_wars



Series: long way home [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Korean Translation, 전원 생환 AU, 한국어 번역
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyty_wars/pseuds/tyty_wars
Summary: Steady As She Goes의 컴패니언 작품. 로그원 이전, 로그원 중, 그리고 로그원 그 이후의 카시안 안도르.'집(Home)'을 찾아서 떠나는 먼 여행기.Noelia_g의 Somewhere Slowly의 한국어 번역입니다.





	Somewhere Slowly [한국어 번역]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Somewhere Slowly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095029) by [noelia_g](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelia_g/pseuds/noelia_g). 



> Once again, huge thanks to noelia_g, for this beautiful piece of work. 
> 
> 우리말로 옮겼을 때 자연스럽게 하기 위해서 어순을 변경한 부분들이 있으며, 의역도 많습니다. 번역 피드백은 tytytranslates@gmail.com나 트위터 @binich_tyty로 연락을 주세요! 고맙습니다.
> 
> 작품 하단에 원작자가 남긴 노트가 있습니다.

* * *

그는 입대할 때 나이를 속였다. 여기 있는 사람들 반 정도도 자원할 때는 무언가 거짓말을 했을 것이 틀림없다고 그는 생각한다.

어떤 부류의 사람들은 거짓말이 티가 났는데, 법망을 피해서 도망치는 사람들이나 제국을 피하려는 이들이 그러했다. 그는 필요에 의해서 거짓말을 하는 이들과 편의상 거짓말을 하는 이들을 잘 구분해냈고, 이 능력은 금새 그를 드레이븐에게 필수적인 존재로 만들어주었다.

"이상주의자는 재고가 넘쳐나." 카시안이 역겹지 않은 척을 하면서 처음으로 술을 마셔보았을 때 즈음 그가 이렇게 말한 적이 있었다. "우리가 정말로 필요한 건 실용주의자들이야, 안도르."

"그렇다면야 자네가 들어오면서 우리 운은 다 썼나 보군." 메릭이 드레이븐의 등을 철썩 치며 중얼거렸다.

*

카시안은 격추된 수송선에서 갇혀 2구의 시체와 전원이 꺼진 제국군 드로이드와 함께 18번째 생일을 보냈다. 다리가 부러졌고, 적어도 갈비뼈 두 대는 금이 간 데다가, 어지럼증은 분명 뇌진탕을 의미하는 것일 거라고 그는 확신했다. 구출팀이 오고 있는 중일 수도 있고, 오지 않을 수도 있었는데, 그것은 그의 메시지가 제때 도착했는지와 바깥 상황은 어떤지에 달려 있었다.

지금쯤 모두가 이미 죽었을 가능성이 반반이었다.

그는 스스로 응급 처치를 하면서 기능이 정지된 드로이드의 어두운 머리에다 대고 자신이 무엇을 하고 있는지를 읊기 시작하는데, 이는 그것이 어느 정도는 그가 집중해서 몰두할 수 있게 해주었기 때문이다.

통증에 시달리고 탈진한 중에, 어느 순간부터는 드로이드가 그의 말을 듣고 있었으며, 그 텅 빈 눈은 염려와 비슷한 감정으로 그를 바라보고 있는 것처럼 느껴지기 시작했다.

그는 떠오른 아이디어에 대해 오랫동안 고려해보았다. 멍청하고 위험한 짓이지만, 한동안 그를 바쁘게 해줄 것이고 만일 성공만 한다면, 그 가능성이 낮긴 했지만 여기서 스스로 빠져나갈 수도 있었다. 그는 이 수송선에 실린 도구는 다 쓸 수 있었고, 남는 것이라곤 시간 뿐이었다. 게다가 이 새벽녘에, 그의 손이 피로 다 물든 상황에서는 이것이 최악의 계획인 것 같지만은 않아보였다.

그가 작업을 다 끝냈을 때 그의 시야는 흐려져있었고, 드로이드의 흰 눈에 빛이 들어오면서 그가 굉장하고 위압적인 키로 일어섰을 때에는 모든 게 다 둘로 보였다.

"나는 K2-SO예요." 드로이드가 알려주었다. "제국군 드로이드로, 배속 임무는... 아니, 이게 아닌데." 그는 미심쩍다는 듯이 고개를 기울이며 카시안을 유심히 바라보았다. 카시안은 웃기 시작하여 결국은 기침을 하고 만다.

"나는 카시안이야. 저항군에 들어온 걸 환영한다."

K2가 문을 틀에서 뜯어내고, 폐허더미로부터 그를 반쯤은 안고, 반쯤은 끌고 나가는 동안 그는 적어도 세 번은 정신을 잃었다. 그가 드디어 완전히 정신을 차리고 더는 죽어가는 거 같진 않다고 느꼈을 때에는, 그의 곁에는 삑삑 소리를 내는 기계가 있었고 왼편으로는 K2가 우뚝 서 있었다.

"놀라서 뒈지는 줄 알았어." 면회를 온 멜시는 이렇게 말하며 카시안의 어깨를 쥐어 그가 얼굴을 찡그리게 했다. "저게 우릴 다 쏴죽일 줄 알았단 말이야"

"케이투가 그럴 리가 없잖아." 카시안은 항변했고, 케이투가 깊게 생각해 보느라 제 고개를 한쪽으로 기울이자 자신이 광인처럼 싱글벙글하고 말았다는 것을 그 스스로도 잘 알고 있었다.

"내가 확실히 모든 사람을 다 쏴 죽였을 시나리오가 최소 4027개로 연산이 되는데요. 다 돌려 볼까요?"

*

조레쓰 스워드는 속이 좁고, 출세주의자에, 냉담한 개자식으로 카시안은 기회만 주어진다면 그 자식을 갈기는 것도 나쁘지 않으리라 생각했다. 문제는, 조레쓰 스워드 _가_ 카시안 안도르라는 점이다. 적어도 지금은 말이다. 적어도 이 일이 끝날 때까지는.

그래도 그의 조레쓰 스워드에 대한 혐오감은 제국군 그렌드리프 제독에 대한 혐오감과는 비교도 되지 않았다. 이 임무는 전적으로 그가 그렌드리프의 신임을 성공적으로 얻어내냐에 달려있었고 말이다.

매일매일 제국군 보좌관의 삶을 살면서, 오직 일주일에 한 번, 요원들을 만나지 않고 비밀 연락 전달망을 통해서만 반란군 기지와 연락을 할 수 있는 7개월이었다. 비록 펜대만 놀리는 것이더래도 처형과 고문의 종범으로서 보내는 7개월이었다. 밤이면 불면증에 시달리고 저녁에는 세면대에 대고 빈 속을 게워내는 7개월이었다.

그가 제자리를 지켜내는 7개월이었다. 이 임무에 성공한다면, 그리고 이것은 _반드시 성공해야만 했는데_ , 그것은 그 성공이 새로이 결성된 연합군에게 함선이 주어진다는 것이며, _행성 하나 전체_ 가 해방된다는 것을 의미했기 때문이다.

그에게서 무엇을 앗아가던, 이는 여전히 수지맞는 거래였다.

*

K2는 뻣뻣하게 고개를 끄덕여 보이고는 감정이 섞이지 않은 말투로 그를 맞이했다. "당신이 자살을 하는 가능성을 67%로 계산했었어요." 그는 오래도록 침묵을 지켰다. "돌아와서 기쁘네요."

카시안은 충동적으로 드로이드를 끌어 안았고, 드로이드는 어쩔 줄 몰라하는 것 같았지만 그럼에도 그의 어깨를 토닥여주었다.

*

가끔은 확실한 승리를 거두기도 했다. 온갖 확률들에도 불구하고, 특히나 K2가 기꺼이 내어놓는 실패의 가능성에도 불구하고, 좋은 날들도 있는 것이다.

오드 만텔에서의 구출작전. 다크넬의 꼬마. 모두가 살아남아서 그도 거울에 비친 스스로와 눈을 마주할 수 있는 날들이 있었다.

그렇지 못한 다른 날들에, 그는 이런 기억들에 매달렸다.

*

무기에 대한 소문은 느리게 돌기 시작했다. 화물선 파일럿들은 수송품들에 대해서 이야기했고, 그가 알바리오에서 모집한 이들 중 몇몇은 막연한 가십을 나누어주었고, 전향한 제국군 과학자는 이 프로젝트의 존재에 대해서 건너들어 알고 있다고 했다.

각각 따로 들었을 때는, 모두 다 공포 전략만 같았다. 마치 동화 속 괴물처럼 말이다. 그걸 모두 다 합쳐 보았을 때는?

"제국이 상징하는 모든 것의 총체 같군." 몬 모쓰마는 그들에게 조용히 이야기하고는, 카시안에게 고개를 끄덕여주었다. "이 소문이 사실이라는 걸 확인하거나, 아니면 그저 풍문에 지나지 않는다는 것을 의심할 여지가 없어질 때까지 알아봐야 해. 어느 쪽이건, 이 문제는 이제 선결과제야."

달리 표현할 바 없이, 가망이 없는 일이었다. 뭘 알고 있는 사람도 없었으며, 무언가를 알고 있는 이들은 입을 열지 않았다. 너무 겁에 질렸거나 너무 빨리 입막음을 당했기 때문이다. 쫓아볼 만한 실마리가 몇몇 있었고, 그는 그것들에 집착했다. 그 중 하나는 이름이었다. 게일런 어소.

그는 쏘우 게레라의 전(前) 동료를 통해서 어소의 딸을 찾아보았지만, 막다른 골목에 다달았다. 그녀는 그 둘 모두와 오래도록 연락을 끊은 상태였으며 아우터 림에서 문제투성이의 삶을 살고 있었다. 게일런 어소 본인도 한참 전에 사라졌으며, 그의 연구는 대부분 극비이거나 데이터뱅크에서 삭제된 상태였다.

그러다 제국군이 왜 그렇게 열성적으로 크리스탈을 모으는가와 관련된 제다의 카이버 수수께끼와 엮이면서, 이 모든 것이 깔끔히 맞아 떨어졌다.

카시안은 또 다시 제 손에 피를 묻혔지만, 보다 분명한 목표를 얻은 채로 교역소를 떠났다. _행성 킬러._ 만일 이 무기가 실재하고 그가 어떤 방식으로든 그것을 멈추는 데에 기여할 수만 있다면, 어쩌면 그가 해온 일들 중에 어느 정도는 의미가 있었던 것이리라.

"당장 움직여야 합니다." 그는 보고를 하며 말했다. "쏘우 게레라에게 가서, 파일럿을 찾아야 합니다. 만약 정말로 어소가 그를 보낸 거라면, 매 순간이 다 무척 중요해집니다."

"쏘우는 우리와 대화를 하지 않을 거야." 몬 모쓰마가 애석해 하며 말했다. 평소의 차분한 모습으로 표정을 가다듬기 전, 그녀의 얼굴에는 후회의 빛이 스쳐지나갔다. 저항군이 제국에게 실질적인 위협을 가하기에는 여전히 너무 분열되어 있고 너무나도 분산되어 있다는 확증을 이렇게 또 얻기에는 지금은 최악의 순간이었다.

그렇지만, 카시안은 이 말에도 대응할 준비가 되어 있었다. “진 어소, 게일런과 리라의 딸입니다.” 그는 홀로테이블[1]의 둥그런 빛 쪽으로 가까이 서며 단호히 말했다. “그녀의 아버지가 무기 개발 프로젝트에 직접 참여했거나, 아니면 강제로 징집된 후에 쏘우가 그녀를 키웠습니다.”

"똑같은 문제가 있단 말이지." 드레이븐이 중얼거렸다. "우리는 쏘우의 부하들에게는 충분히 가까이 가지도 못할 걸세."

“바로 그 점입니다. 그녀는 쏘우의 부하가 아니거든요.” 카시안은 그에게 이야기하고는 손가락을 튕겨 홀로를 열었고, 20대 초반의 여성의 초상이 테이블 위로 떠올랐다. "진 어소입니다. 현재는 제국에 대한 각종 중죄와 경범죄로 우바니에 수감되어 있습니다. 쏘우와는 수 년째 관계가 없었고, 지하 조직 몇 개와 느슨한 연관이 있긴 합니다만 고정적인 관계는 없습니다. 제국군은 자기들이 아직 누굴 가둬놓고 있는지 모릅니다. 전산망에는 리아나 할릭으로 등록되어 있고 그녀가 갖고 있는 스캔독[2]은 제국군을 속일 수 있을 정도로 좋거든요."

"그렇지만 자네는 아니다?" 드레이븐은 반쯤은 흥미롭고 반쯤은 만족스럽다는듯이 말했다.

"그녀가 쓴 슬라이서[3]가..." 그는 _친구_ 라고 말하려다가 멈추었다. 친구는 요즘 너무 빨리 닳아 없어지는 말이니까. "그녀가 제 정보제공자입니다."

"그래서 이 사람이 우릴 게일런 어소에게 닿게 해줄 거다?"

"쏘우 게레라에게 가게 해줄 겁니다." 카시안이 그의 말을 정정해주었다. "우리가 아는 바에 따르면, 그는 그녀를 쫓아내지 않을 겁니다."

"동의하네." 한동안 홀로를 살펴보다가 카시안을 올려다 보며 몬 모쓰마는 고개를 끄덕였다. "이 임무를 진행하게, 대위."

그는 그녀에게 짧게 목례하고는 홀로를 껐다. 진 어소의 이미지는 깜빡이더니 사라져버렸다.

*

그녀는 그가 예상했던 것과는 달랐다. 이건 참 이상했는데, 그는 자신이 대체 뭘 예상하고 있었는지도 확실히 알 지 못 했기 때문이다.

상습범. 전과기록이며 그녀가 어울렸던 갱들을 기준으로 판단하자면 그랬다. 갈 곳을 잃은 소녀. 부모와 보호자들에게 버림받았으니 말이다. 떠돌이. 목표도 없고 따르는 대의도 없으며 기회만 노리는 사람.

카시안 안도르는 사람들을 읽을 줄을 알았고, 그들을 조종하려면 어떤 레버를 당겨야 하는지도 알고 있었다. 특히 직무 수행시의 최대치를 보여주는 드레이븐처럼 짜증나게 굴 수 있는 사람이 문제의 사람들을 찔러보고 있을 때는, 잠깐이면 대상을 파악할 수 있을 정도로 그에게는 쉬운 일이었다. 카시안은 그 시간을 그림자 속에 머물러 있으면서 그녀를 관찰하고, 그녀가 보이는 반응들의 목록을 만들고, 틈새가 생기길 기다리는데 썼다. 하지만 진 어소는 쉬운 사람이 아니었다.

그녀 내면에는 불이 있었다. 그 피부 밑에서 타오르고 있는 무언가가 있었는데, 당연히 한참 전에 꺼지고 말았어야 할 불꽃이 여전히 남아서, 억눌리지만 않으면 활활 타오르고 있는 것이었다. 이는 분노도 아니었고, 엄밀히 따지면 반항심도 아니었으며, 그가 딱 맞는 단어를 찾은 것은 꽤 긴 순간이 지나서였다.

 _정의감_.

그녀는 연합군의 대의에 대해서는 관심이 없다고 밝혔고, 그는 그녀가 진정으로 믿는 것이 있었다면 얼마나 밝게 그녀가 빛날지, 그녀 자신은 얼마나 맹렬해질지를 잠깐 생각해보았다.

드레이븐이 그녀의 아버지를 언급하자 그녀의 표정에 무언가가 바뀌었다가, 재빨리 억눌려 내려갔다. 그것은 카시안도 친숙한 감정이었다. 비록 그 자신이 느껴본 지는 오래 되었지만 말이다. 이는 희망이었다. 그 자리에 있는듯 마는듯 했고, 마치 속삭임처럼 아주 조금만 남아 있었지만, 그럼에도 불구하고 그것이 그녀의 불꽃을 돋우고 있었다.

그녀는 자신의 아버지와 쏘우, 자신을 버리고 간 두 남자에 대해서 이야기했고, 카시안은 그녀의 레버를 발견했다고 생각했다.

그는 이 생각에 그 자신이 조금 싫어졌다.

*

명령을 받았을 때, 그는 드레이븐의 면전에 대고 거의 웃음을 터뜨릴 뻔 했다. 그도 예상하고 있었어야 했기 때문이다. 이 일은 나쁘지 않게 끝날 수가 없었고, 아마 진 어소가 그의 등 뒤에 총질을 하며 끝이 날 것이다. 하지만 그는 고개를 끄덕이고는 수송선으로 돌아갔고, 비행 준비를 하며 바쁘게 움직여보려고 했다.

K2가 그녀가 블래스터를 가지고 있다는 것을 지적하자, 이는 마치 그의 죽음이 불가피하다는 것을 알리려 온 이른 전령 같아 보였는데, 그 순간 그녀는 그를 빤히 바라보며 신뢰에 대해서 말했다.

사람들은 종종 그에게 자신을 믿어달라고 부탁했다. 정보제공자들, 죄수들, 잠재적 정보원들, 자신들이 훔쳐낸 정보 한 조각으로 새 삶을 얻어내고자 절박한 사람들. 그들 중 아무도 그를 정면으로 바라보며 신뢰를 되돌려주겠노라 제안한 적이 없었는데, 그녀와는 이 대화를 하고 있는 것이다.

신뢰는 그가 그녀에게 내어주려고 했던 것이었다. 그녀가 반응을 보일 그 레버 말이다. 그렇지만 그녀가 그에게 이를 내밀고 있었고, 보아하니 그는 스스로 생각했던 것보다 갖고 놀기 쉬운 대상인가 보다. 그럼에도-

"그냥 놔둘 거예요?" 케이가 물었고 카시안은 그의 소리는 걸러 들었다. 혈관을 타고 피가 급히 흐르는 소리가 거의 그의 귀를 멀게 할 것만 같았다.

*

제다는 일촉즉발의 화약고였는데, 그 긴장 정도는 그가 예상했던 것을 뛰어넘었다. 그들을 스쳐지나가는 모든 이들에게 팽팽한 긴장감이 있었고, 싸울 것이냐 도망칠 것이냐하는 본능을 겨우 억누르고 있었다. 게다가 이렇게 많은 스톰 트루퍼들에 쏘우 게레라의 요원들도 제다의 군중 사이에 있으니, 금방이든 나중에든, 조만간 싸움이 터질 것이었다.

그의 연락책들이 흩어지고 도망가는 것이며, 분명 숨겨둔 무기를 지니고 있는 "순례자들"의 숫자는 그것이 금방일 것이라고 가리키는 듯 했다.

진은, 그 사이에, 지역 주민들과 이야기를 나누고 있었다.

평소라면 그도 파견지에서 유력해보이는 정보원과 관계를 맺는 것을 탓하지 않을 것이지만, 그들은 이럴 시간이 없었고, 쏘우를 찾을 수 있는 기회가 사라지고 있었다. 그리고 너무 이르게, 수류탄의 섬광과 총성과 함께, 그 기회는 아예 날아간 것과 같아졌다.

카시안은 임무에 집중했다: 진을 무사히 데리고 나가서, 쏘우의 부대의 리더를 확인하고, 접촉을 하고, 그들이 즉각 처형을 하지는 않길 바라기.

진은 그와는 다른 우선 순위를 갖고 있다는 것이 드러났다. 그가 그녀를 시야에서 놓친 순간, 그녀는 전장으로 온몸을 던지더니, 어린 아이를 폭발로부터 보호했다. 그는 낮게 욕지거리를 하고는, 뱃속에 뭔가 따뜻한 것이 당기는 느낌에 주의가 흩트려지지 않으려 노력하며 선택지를 고려해 보았다.

보호하고자 한다는 것이 생소한 충동은 아니었다. 그도 이를 느꼈지만, 그에게는 언제나 명령이 있었고 임무가 있었으며 그들에게 우선권이 필요했다. 그들이 우선권을 가져야 _만_ 했다. 은하계의 운명 앞에서 하나의 생명을 더 높게 치는 것은... 어리석었다. 이기적이고.

그는 블래스터를 힘주어 잡았고, 임무에 다시 집중했다. 진을 데리고, 쏘우의 대원들을 찾고, 접촉하기. 죽지 않게 노력하기.

*

그들 주위로 쏘우의 은거지의 벽들이 무너져 내리고 있었다. 그는 케이투에게 연락하는 데에 성공했고, 수호자들에게 파일럿을 데리고 수송선으로 가라고 소리치고는 진을 찾으러 갔다.

그는 바닥에 무릎을 꿇고 있는 그녀를 발견했다. 그녀는 마치 복부에 총상을 입은 것처럼 몸을 웅크리고 있었다. 그가 이름을 불러도 그녀는 올려다 보지 않았으며, 그가 그녀를 일으켜 세워도 그녀는 뻣뻣한 자세를 취했고, 그의 손 아래의 그녀의 두 손은 떨리고 있었다.

쏘우는 그녀에게 그녀는 떠나야 한다고 강하게 주장해야 했고, 심지어 그 중에도 그녀는 의식적으로가 아니라 본능에 따라서 움직이고 있는 것 같아 보였다. 그들이 떨어져 있는 사이에 무슨 일이 생긴 것인데, 그걸 물어볼 시간은 없었다. 하지만 그녀의 얼굴은 굳어 있었고, 마른 눈물 자국이 남아 있었다. 카시안은 많은 말들 사이에서 더듬거리다가, "뛰어"라고 하기로 결정을 내렸다.

그는 그들이 하이퍼스페이스에 진입하기 전까지는 숨쉬는 방법조차 잊은 채였다. 이제 그들이 무슨 일이 일어났던 것인지 살피고 생각해보고 있자니, 수송선 안의 침묵이 귀를 먹먹하게 했다.

무기 확인. 제다 파괴됨.

도시 전체가 한 순간에 사라져버렸고, 그들이 본 모든 사람들이... 카시안은 기지로 보내는 메시지에 이를 전달하려고 해보지만 그 파괴며 상실을 표현할 수 있는 한 개의 어구를 찾지 못해서 고생했다. 그가 마음을 단단히 먹고 간결한 사실만을 보내기로 결정하기 전, 그는 입이 말랐고 두 손은 떨고 있었다.

그는 잠깐을 기다려 답을 받고는 숨을 내쉬었다. 그도 그 자신이 무엇을 기대했는지 알 수 없었지만, 어쨌든 실망의 한기가 그의 등줄기를 타고 내려갔다. 그가 진이 무슨 이야기를 하고 있는지에 집중할 수 있기까지는 잠깐 시간이 필요했다. 그녀의 아버지가 보냈다는 소위 그 메시지 이야기 말이다.

그는 그녀의 열기가 돌아왔음을 깨달았다. 그 불은 그녀를 다 태워버릴 준비가 된 것만 같아 보였다. 그녀는 그들의 대의는 믿지 않는다고 공언했지만, 그녀가 믿을 수 있는 _무언가_ 를 찾은 것은 분명해 보였고, 이는 눈부신 광경이었지만 동시에 그로 하여금 걱정을 하게 했다. 그가 걱정을 하게 된 것은, 카시안은 단 한 번도 그가 받은 명령에 거역한 적이 없었는데, 지금은 그도 그럴 수 있길 바랐기 때문이다.

이는 작지만 위험천만한 한 발짝이 될 것이다. 연합군의 체제며 안정성 없다면 그는 대체 무엇이 되어버리는가? 의원회의 민주주의며 명령 체계의 견제와 균형이 없어진다면 연합군은 무엇이 되어버린단 말인가? 제국의 폭정과 극단주의자의 폭력 사이 어드메에 놓일 것이고, 이는 너무나도 위험천만한 곡예였다. 그저 무슨...

무엇 때문이란 말인가. 정작 그는 직접 듣지 못한 메시지며 그가 방금 만난 여자가 하는 이야기? 제다의 죽음 앞에 나타난 한 줄기의 희망?

그럼에도 불구하고 그가 그녀에게 이는 그가 내릴 수 있는 결정이 아니라고 말하고 그녀의 얼굴에 비치는 실망감을 보자, 예상치 못했던 안타까움에 그의 가슴이 아파왔다.

블라스터 세팅을 다시 확인하면서 그는 그녀를 이두로 데리고 온 결정은 그 자신이 내린 것이었음을 깨달았다. 제다가 무너져 내리고 있을 때 그는 어소의 위치에 대한 정보를 다 가지고 있었고, 진을 데리고 가는 것은 임무 수행을 돕는 것이 아니라, 사실상 문제가 발생할 것을 보장하는 것과 같았다는 것도.

그럼에도 그 순간 그가 생각할 수 있는 것이라고는 그녀를 데리고 나가는 것 뿐이었다. 어쩌면 그는 이 일 이후에 필연적으로 그녀가 그를 쏘았을 때 탓할 곳이라곤 스스로 밖에 없는, 참으로 고행길을 자처하는 사람인지도 모른다. 혹은 그는 그저 그녀가 그 자신이 납득할 수 있게 무언가 더 해줄 수 있었길 바라고 있는 것일지도 몰랐다.

*

"그녀가 아직 당신을 쏘진 않았네요." 그가 야빈의 착륙 패드에 수송선을 내려 앉힐 때 케이투가 흥미롭다는 듯 언급했다. "몇몇 변수를 재평가해야 할 수도 있겠어요." 그는 이렇게 덧붙였는데, 이 생각에 꽤나 흥미를 느끼는 듯 했다.

"그러도록 해," 카시안은 바삐 갈색 제복 자켓을 다시 입으며 중얼거렸다. 가능한 한 빨리 보고를 해야한다는 것을 알고 있으면서도, 그는 수송선에서 빨리 하선하려 하지는 않았다.

불행하게도, 그는 상황이 어떻게 진행될 것인지를 거의 확신할 수 있었다. 그는 포장도로 위로 새로 도착한 함선들을 알아보았고, 이는 의원회가 와 있다는 것이다. 전원이. 모쓰마가 압력을 가한 것이 분명했는데, 그녀는 이 곳에서 적극적 행동을 지지할 매우 소수의 인원 중 하나에 불과했다.

이 사안에 대해서는 카시안에게 케이투가 가르쳐줄 확률은 필요하지 않았다.

그가 처음으로 증언을 했다. 무기에 대한 자신의 조사에 대해서 매우 간략하게 개요를 전달했으며, 그리고는 지난 며칠을 좀 더 자세히 이야기했다. 제다의 파괴며, 이두에서의 사건들, 그가 메시지에 대해서 알고 있는 것들, 크레닉이 관여가 된 것이며, 어소의 죽음까지. 그는 진의 눈동자가 자신을 향하고 있음을 느낄 수 있었지만, 그녀를 쳐다보지 않도록 스스로를 억눌렀다. 그는 그 자신이 그녀의 눈에 비친 그 감정을 다시 보고 싶어하지 않을 것임을 알고 있었다.

그녀가 그를 향해 돌아서서 두 눈은 불타오르면서도, 차가운 표정으로 그를 분석하듯, 마치 그의 모든 결점들을 볼 수 있는 것처럼 꿰뚫어 보았을 때 느꼈던 화끈거림을 그는 여전히 느낄 수 있었다. 그녀가 그를 몰아 세우자 그는 스스로의 행동을 정당화하려고 했고, 입 밖으로 말이 나오자마자 그것이 실수임을 느꼈다.

그녀는 딱히 펀치를 날리고 있는 것은 아니었지만, 그럼에도 그녀는 때려야 하는 곳을 정확히 찾아냈다. 뭐, 그는 스톰트루퍼보다 더 심한 말도 들어보았지만, 그럼에도 이 언쟁은 그가 한동안 스스로에게 허락하지 않았던 방식으로 그를 화가 나고 부끄럽게 만들었다.

그는 수송선 내의 침묵이 마치 팽팽하게 당겨진 철사처럼 늘어나는 것과 물결치듯 전해지는 다른 이들의 비난을 느낄 수 있었다. 보디는 최선을 다 해서 그의 시선을 피했고, 베이즈와 치루트의 표정에는 못마땅함이 그대로 드러났다.

그리하여 그는 지금 진이나 다른 이들을 전혀 쳐다 보지 않았고, 목소리는 억지로 침착하게 유지하며 의원회에 모든 정보를 전달했으며, 내내 모쓰마의 어깨 너머 왼쪽으로 2인치 지점에 시선을 고정하고 있었다. 보고가 끝나자 그는 드레이븐에게 고개를 끄덕이고는 물러서서 그가 이두에서의 교전의 전후사정을 설명할 수 있게 했다. 다음 차례는 보디이고, 마지막으로 진이었다. 그리고는 의원회가 결정을 내릴 것이다.

그렇지만 그는 이 자리에 있을 필요가 없었다. 그는 어떤 결정이 내려질 것인지 알고 있기 때문이다. 모쓰마는 공개적으로 어떠한 방책도 지지하지 않을 것이지만, 오르가나는 지지를 표할 것이다. 라더스는 작전 실행에 돌입할 준비가 되어 있을 것이고, 드레이븐은 신중할 것을 권할 것이며, 필시 이 정보의 정보원들을 의심스러워 하고 있을 것이다. 팸로와 메릭은 아직 결정을 내리지 않은 자들로, 토의가 어떻게 진행되느냐에 따라 어느 쪽으로든 움직일 사람들이었지만, 나머지들은 틀림없이 임무 수행에 반대할 것이다. 의원회는 합의에 도달하지 못할 것이고, 그래서 허가를 내리지 않을 것이다.

스스로를 제지할 수 있기 전에 그는 진을 흘낏 쳐다보고 말았고, 마치 그의 눈길을 느낀 것처럼 그녀의 시선도 그에게로 잠시 향했다. 그녀의 표정에는 결의가 보였고, 그녀는 이전보다도 더 자세를 꼿꼿히 세우고 있었으며, 최선을 다할 준비가, 의원회 의원 전부에게 제국 소속 행성과 교전하자고 설득을 할 준비가 되어 있었다.

그걸론 충분하지 않을 것이다.

카시안은 눈길을 돌리고는, 문을 향해 발걸음을 옮기며 멜시의 어깨를 꽉 쥐었다. “나랑 좀 걷지,” 그가 말했고, 멜시는 둘러앉아 있는 의원들 쪽을 흘낏 보더니 말없이 그를 따랐다.

“거기 있었군요.” 보아하니 출입구를 지키고 있는듯한 케이투가 그를 맞이하며 말했다. "의원회가 결정을 내렸나요? 제가 예상했던 것보다 훨씬 능률적이로군요. 의원회에 대한 데이터를 갱신해야할 수도 있겠어요."

“그건 잠깐 기다려 봐.” 카시안은 그에게 딱 잘라 말하고는 멜시 쪽으로 돌아섰다. “승인을 내리지 않을 거야.” 그가 말했고, 멜시는 이 평가에 동의한다는 뜻으로 고개를 끄덕였다. “그렇지만 무기는 진짜고 그 설계도가 스카리프에 있어.” 그는 말했고, 그는 자신의 목소리에 실린 확신에 거의 깜짝 놀라기까지 했다. “지상에 병력이 필요해.”

“그것보다 훨씬 더 많은 게 필요할 걸.” 멜시는 낮게 중얼거리더니 그를 잠시 유심히 쳐다보았다. 카시안은 더 이상 표정을 가다듬으려 하지 않았는데, 이제는 그도 진심어린 표정을 짓지 않을 수 없어졌기 때문이다. “ _네_ 가 항명하는 걸 보게 될 거라곤 생각도 못 했다.” 

“엄밀히 따지자면 아무도 날더러 스카리프에 가지 말라고는 안 했잖아.” 카시안은 어깨를 으쓱해보였다. 어느 누구에게도 먹힐 변명은 아니었지만, 그럼에도 멜시는 어쨌든 씨익 웃고는 깊은 생각에 잠겨 고개를 기웃했다.

“확신하는 거야?”

“이보다 더 확신해본 적은 없어.” 그는 이렇게 말했고, 자신이 진심임음을 깨달았다. 그는 진을 믿고 있었고, 스스로 인정하고 싶은 것보다 훨씬 전부터 그녀를 믿어왔다. 그리고 그녀가 그를 뭐라고 생각하든 간에, 그녀는 그가 그녀를 위해 끌어 모을 수 있는 모든 도움이란 도움은 다 필요로 할 것이다.

멜시는 고개를 끄덕였고, 생각을 하면서 발꿈치를 들었다 내렸다 했다. “네가 필요할 사람들은 세플라랑 메프란이야. 카스리치는 우리가 물어보지 않아도 간다고 할 거야, 걔는 제정신이 아니니까."

“좋아.” 카시안은 말했고, 그의 심박이 흥분으로 내달리는 와중에도 그는 계획 수립 모드에 돌입했다. “틀림없이 파오랑 통크도 갈 거야. 또 누가 있지?"

회의가 끝날 때쯤 열 둘을 훨씬 넘는 이들이 모였다. 그는 진이 실망감으로 어깨를 뻣뻣하게 굳어 있는 채로 건물 밖으로 걸어나오는 것을 보았다. 그가 입을 열었을 때에도 그녀는 여전히 화가 난 상태였지만, 그녀가 그의 의도를 이해해주는 것이 그에겐 필요했다. 그녀에게 너무나도 많은 것을 말해버리지 않도록, 그 자신을 훤히 벗겨 드러내지 않도록 스스로를 멈춰 세우는 것은 다시 해도 어려운 일이었다.

그렇지만 그녀는 미소를 지어주었고, 그러자 그도 미소를 짓지 않을 수가 없었다. 안도감과 기대로 그의 가슴께에서 천천히, 그리고 고통스럽게 펼쳐지는 무언가로 가득찬 채로.

"집에 온 걸 환영해." 그는 그녀에게 말했고, 그리고 그제서야, 그녀의 얼굴이 그의 얼굴과 아슬아슬하게 가까이 있을 때에서야, 그는 이 모든 것, 그의 가슴을 꽉 조이게 하는 이 감정, 그의 손가락에 느껴지는 근질거림, 그의 혈관을 스치는 세찬 흐름이 무엇을 뜻하는 지를 깨달았다. _아_ , 하고 그는 생각했다.

*

그는 케이투가 죽어가는 것을 듣고 있었다.

달리 표현할 수 있는 방법이 없었다. 드로이드의 점점 더 집요해지는 듯한 목소리는 그들에게 계속 가야한다고 말하며, 어떻게 이 임무를 계속 수행할 수 있는지에 대한 마지막 지침을 전해주었다.

어둠이 조정실을 집어 삼켰고, 컴으로부터는 더 이상 어떤 소리도 나지 않았고, 그저 닫힌 문 뒤에서 블라스터가 발사되는 소리가 희미한 메아리로 들릴 뿐이었다. 카시안은 숨쉬는 것이 어려워지더니, 조정실은 점점 더 작아지고 그 벽들은 점점 더 가까이 좁혀 들어온다고 느꼈고, 그의 손은 떨렸다.

그는 다시 격추된 함선으로 돌아가 있었고, 케이투의 움직임없는 두개골 모양의 머리는 그가 감히 쳐다볼 수 있는 유일한 얼굴이었으며, 그의 손은 떨리고, 떨리며...

그는 제국군 제복을 벗으며 바쁘게 움직였고, 버클을 풀 수 있도록 억지로나마 손을 진정시켜보았다. 그는 생각들이 물밀듯 쏟아져 내리지 않도록, 또 누가 죽었는지를 생각하지 않으려고 노력했다. 멜시랑 세플라는 얼마나 버텼을지, 보디는 수송선에서 안전한지, 그가 데려온 이들 중 몇 명이 벌써 쓰러졌는지, 또 몇 명이...

 _올라가요_ , 하고 그는 머릿속에서 케이투의 목소리로 생각했다. 이제는 오직 단 하나의 길 밖에는 남지 않았다.

*

그는 이제 _망할, 아파 죽겠군_ 에 그치는 수준을 넘어서서 자신의 부상들을 따져 보는 것에 능숙해졌고, 그리하여 다시 벽을 기어 올라가기 시작했을 때 자신의 몸상태를 확인했다. 아래의 깊은 틈에 집중하는 것보다는 그 편이 나았기 때문이다.

진은 꼭대기에 도착한 것이 틀림없었다. 그가 추락한 후에 그녀가 떨어지는 것, 그녀의 죽음으로 이어지는 추락을 한다는 생각은 그가 당장은 존재하는 것조차 인정할 수 없는 것이기 때문이다. 그래서 그는 기어올라갔다.

갈비뼈 골절, 그건 확실했다. 정확한 숫자는 나중에 확정될 것인데, 끔찍하게도 아팠다. 어깨와 발목을 삐끗했고, 둘 다 점점 더 고통이 심해지고 있었다. 뇌진탕도 온 것 같았는데, 시야가 흐린 것이나 메스꺼운 것은 그저 아프기 때문에 생긴 증상일 수도 있었다. 내부출혈이 있는 것이 아니면 좋으련만, 아직은 알 수 없었다.

그는 기둥의 꼭대기에 가까이 갔는데, 위협적인 속도로 열렸다 닫히는 셔터가 보이자 낮게 욕설을 내뱉었다. 상태가 좋을 때에도 무사히 통과하기가 어려울 것인데, 오늘은 그런 날도 아니었다.

당장에라도 온몸을 꿰뚫는 고통을 예상하면서 그는 온몸을 끌어올렸다. 그렇지만 그 고통은 없었고, 셔터는 그의 뒤로 닫혔다.

그러나 안도할 시간은 없어서, 그는 잠시 깊게 숨을 들이쉴만큼의 짧은 휴식만을 스스로에게 주고는 마지막 몇 인치를 타고 올라 빛이 있는 곳으로 갔다.

그의 눈은 즉시 진을 찾았다. 그녀는 크레닉의 블래스터 총열을 노려보고 있었으며, 그녀의 두 눈은 그가 본 적이 없는 모습으로 맹렬히 불타오르고 있었다. 크레닉은 무언가 말을 했지만, 그들 주위로 불어오는 강풍에 그 말들은 흩어져 갔다. 하지만 그가 겨누고 있는 총구가 무엇을 의미하는지는 오해할 여지가 없었으며, 카시안의 본능이 치고 들어왔다. 그는 먼저 발포했다.

진은 그를 올려다 보았고, 그의 생각에 그녀는 웃고 있는 듯 했다. 그 순간은 길게 늘어졌고, 그의 가슴에 무언가가 따뜻하게 피어나자 얕은 숨이 목구멍에 걸리며 그의 목이 메어왔다. 그들은 함께 움직였고, 비틀거리며 콘솔을 향해 다가갔고, 간절히 바랐다. 모든 필사적 행동들과 무모함은 스크린에 불이 들어오자 그 보상을 받았다.

운이 좋다면, 저 너머 누군가는 듣고 있을 것이고, 이를 가치있는 것으로 만들어줄 것이다. 그들을 이 곳으로 이끌어온, 그가 해온 모든 일들과, 그들이 저질렀던 모든 일들도.

진은 크레닉을 향해서 발걸음을 내딛었고, 당장 튀어나갈 준비가 된 용수철처럼 그녀 내면의 결의는 단단히 또아리를 틀고 있었으나, 카시안은 그녀를 붙잡았다. 그래, 그는 위선자였다. 그렇지만 어쨌든 그는 그녀의 손을 잡았고, 그 자로부터 멀리 그녀를 끌어당겼다. 크레닉은 졌어, 그는 그렇게 말하고 싶었다. 그는 _네게_ 진 거야, 그리고 네 손을 그의 피로 물들인다고 해서 제다의 잿더미나 이두의 진흙을 닦아낼 수는 없어.

그는 적당한 말을 찾지 못 했고, 게다가 그 말을 할 수 있게 숨을 가다듬을 수도 없어서, 결국은 그의 손가락이 그녀의 피부로 파고들 뿐이었지만, 진은 어떻게든 이해하는 것 같았다. 그녀는 그를 따라 몰아치는 바람과 혹독한 햇살로부터 벗어나 그들을 해변가로 데려다 줄 엘레베이터의 고요한 어둠 속으로 들어왔다.

카시안은 누군가가 그들을 기다리고 있을 것이라거나, 편리하게도 비행 준비가 되어 있는 함선을 우연히 발견할 것이란 헛된 희망을 갖고 있지 않았다. 그렇지만 그는 그들에게 남은 마지막, 비틀거리는 발걸음을 그들이 이 곳으로 이끌어 온 사람들을 향해 옮기고 싶었다.

진의 눈은 번쩍이는 불빛 아래 커다랬고, 그는 귓가에 들리는 소리가 자신의 심장이 빠르게 고동치는 소리인지, 그녀의 심장 소리인지 알 수 없었다. 그녀는 그를 일으켜 세워주고 있었고, 그녀의 얼굴은 너무나도 가까이에 있어 그는 그녀의 숨결이 그의 입술에 닿는 것이 느낄 수 있었다. 엘레베이터가 멈추었을 때, 그들 주위의 지면이 흔들리는 중에, 그들의 입술은 아주 잠깐 동안, 아주 가볍게 스쳤다.

그의 두 눈은 다시 빛에 적응하는데 시간이 걸렸고, 진에게서 시선을 돌리는 것은 그가 생각했던 것보다 훨씬 어려운 일이었다. 그러나 두 가지가 그의 관심을 요구하고 있었다. 수평선 위로 다가오는 데쓰스타와, 설명할 수도 없고, 경이롭게도, 해변가에 우아하지는 못하게 내려앉는 함선이었다. 열려있는 화물칸 입구에는 치루트가 서 있었다.

"빨리 움직이는게 좋을 거요." 그는 쓸모있게 소리를 질렀다.

통크가 그의 바로 뒤에 있었는데, 그들을 승선시키기 위해 잡아당기려 손을 뻗었고, 그는 결국 카시안의 몸무게를 거의 다 지탱하고 말았다. 아드레날린은 그를 여기까지만 데려다 줄 생각이었나 보다. "몇 명이나..." 그는 쉰 목소리로 내뱉었고, 진은 입술을 깨물며 함선 내부를 둘러 보았다.

통크가 말을 하는 데까지는 시간이 걸렸는데, 이는 그 자체만으로도 충분히 대답이 되었다. "저랑 개비요. 보디는 조종석에 있어요. 이 둘이랑," 그는 베이즈가 널부러져 있는 곳을 엄지손가락으로 가리켰다. 그의 눈은 감겨 있었고 그 아래에는 흉한 멍이 들어 있었으며, 치루트는 그 위로 몸을 숙이고 있었다. "제 생각엔 몇 명도 블루 중대랑 탈출에 성공한 것 같아요..." 그는 "생각엔"을 "희망엔"으로 바꿔버리는 표정을 하고선 말했다.

카시안은 그의 어깨를 살짝 쥐고는 그의 눈을 똑바로 응시했다. "고맙다." 그는 낮게 말하고는 스스로를 일으켜 세웠고, 그의 온몸은 이에 격렬히 저항했다. 그는 몸을 이끌고 조종석으로 갔고, 진은 그를 바로 뒤따랐다. "보디. 우리 상황이 어때?"

파일럿의 두 눈은 그에게로 흘낏 향하더니 다시 조종간에 집중했다. "끔찍해요. 하이퍼 드라이브는 망가졌고, 제국군 함대가 방금 막 이 행성계에 들어온 데다, 우리 함대는 거의 다 가버렸거나 아님... _가고 없어요._ " 그는 이렇게 말하고는 초초하다는 듯 침을 삼켰다. "스카리프에 그대로 있을 수도 없고, 가까이에 어디로 가야할 지도 모르겠어요. 그냥 계속 비행해야겠죠?"

카시안은 스크린에 있는 행성계의 지도를 빤히 쳐다보며 골똘히 생각했다. "좋아." 그는 부조종석에 앉더니 좌표를 입력하며 말했다. "우리가 갈 곳은 여기야. 우릴 도와줄 수도 있는 사람을 좀 알 거든." 그 대가로 많은 부탁을 들어줘야 할 것이고 어쩌면 그가 블라스터에 맞게 될 수도 있었지만, 다른 날도 아니고 오늘만큼은 그게 그렇게 큰 위협처럼 느껴지지 않았다.

"좋아요." 보디는 그의 말을 그대로 따라했고, 그에게는 미심쩍은 표정을 지어보이더니 진을 흘낏 보고는, 억지로 초조한 미소를 지었다. 그녀는 환한 웃음을 돌려주었고, 그의 팔에 손을 올려놓았다. 그것으로 충분한 것 같아보였다.

그는 그가 입은 부상에 대한 진의 질문들을 떨쳐내며 그들을 조종석에 두고 나와서는, 화물칸 잠금쇠를 살펴보러 갔다. 구급용품이 있길 바랐지만 그 결과를 받아들일 마음의 준비도 한 채였다. 그가 찾아낸 것은 기초적인 것들이었지만 -제국은 단 한 번도 제 병력을 잘 보살피는 것으로 유명해본 적은 없었으니 말이다- 위급한 상황에서는 소중한 것이었다.

"치루트." 그는 이름을 부르고는 치루트에게 박타 패치 한 팩을 던져주었는데, 그는 고개도 들지 않고서 이를 쉽게 받았다. 그렇단 말이지, 카시안은 여전히 그가 제다이는 아니라고 확언하는 말들을 의심하고 있었다. 그는 두번째 팩은 개비에게 넘겨주고는, 하나는 진과 보디를 위해 남겨두고 박스 안에 든 나머지 물품을 뒤졌다. 그들 모두가 이틀간 먹을 수 있는 배급품이 있었지만, 무미(無味)에 재를 씹는 느낌이라 그들이 결국 그것이라도 먹게 되는데까지 이틀이 걸릴 것이다. 물은, 그들이 조심만 한다면 3일 분량이 있었다. 무기는 전투를 한 번 더 치를 수 있을 정도로 충분했는데, 제국군들은 거기에 우선순위가 있으니 이는 당연했다.

적어도 집단거주지에서 물물교환을 하는 데 쓸 수 있을 것이다. 보디가 하이퍼 드라이브를 수리할 수 있는 정비 기술이 있을 수도 있고, 특히 카시안과 개비가 도울 수 있으면 수리에 성공할 가능성이 더 높아지겠지만, 만일 필요한 부품을 얻기 위해서 교역을 할 물건이 없다면 아무 소용이 없는 일이다.

"잠깐만이라도 좀 앉아." 진은 낮게 말했고, 그녀의 손은 그의 등을 가볍게 눌렀다. "당장이라도 쓰러질 거 같아 보인단 말이야."

"난 괜찮아." 그는 그녀를 안심시키듯 말하고는, 그녀의 셔츠 뒷면에 배어나온 핏자국을 향해 손짓을 하 보이며 박타 패치를 그녀의 손에 쥐어주었다. "보디는 괜찮은가 확인해야 해. 완전히 괜찮아보이지가 않-"

"보디는 내가 확인할께." 그녀가 말했다. "당신은 좀 쉬어야 해, 카시안. 지금은 쉬는 것 말고는 아무것도 _할 수 있는 게_ 없어. 우리가 해낸 거야." 그녀는 중얼거렸고, 그녀의 목소리는 그만이 들을 수 있게 낮게 깔렸으며, 그녀의 숨결은 그의 목에 따스하게 와닿았다. "불리한 확률을 다 깨고 말이야. 게다가 우린 살아남기까지 했잖아. 이건 내 기대 이상이라고."

케이투라면 아마도 확률을 놓고 그녀의 말에 틀린 부분을 정정해주었을 것이다. 비록 그가 내린 임무 수행 성공의 가능성에 대한 분석결과가 1퍼센트가 채 안 되었다 해도 확률이 _전부 다_ 그들에게 불리한 것은 아니었으며...

"그러지 못한 사람들이 있잖아. 살아 돌아 오지 못한 사람들이 있다고." 그녀가 그를 쳐다 보자 그는 말을 덧붙였다. 그녀는 천천히 고개를 끄덕였고, 이렇게 가까이 있으니 그제서야 그녀가 얼마나 지쳐있는지와 그녀의 눈가의 피로감이 보였다. 그는 그녀도 그들이 잃은 것을 알고 있었으며, 그만큼이나 상실감을 절절히 느끼고 있다는 것을 깨달았다. 결국 그들은 모두 _그녀_ 를 따라온 것 아니던가. 그렇지만, 그들을 알고 지내온 사람도, 애초에 그들을 모두 찾아가서 이 전장에 데리고 온 사람도, 그들과 함께 싸워왔고, 그들과 함께 웃음을 나눴으며, 그들의 친구들과 사랑하는 이들을 찾아서 반군이 살아남을 수 있을 거란 꿈을 위해 그들이 자신의 목숨을 내려놓았다는 것을 이야기해야 하는 사람은 여전히 카시안이었다.

진은 그의 어깨를 붙잡고는 무언가 말을 했는데, 귀가 멀 것 같은 혈관을 타고 급하게 피가 흐르는 소리, 그의 귓가에 울리는 다급한 고동소리에 그는 그녀의 말을 알아 들을 수 없었다. 그의 다리는 격렬하게 경련하기 시작했고, 그가 어느 정도 익숙해지고 있었던 낮은 정도의 고통은 다리를 타고 내리는 고통스러운 격류로 변하더니, 그는 비틀거리며 주저 앉았다.

"카시안." 흐려지는 의식 틈새로 진은 이렇게 소리를 질렀고, 눈앞에서 번져가는 그녀의 얼굴은 한동안 그가 마지막으로 본 것이 되었다.

*

"처음에 당신이 괜찮다고 했을 때 정말 당신 말을 믿었거든." 한참 후에, 그들이 야빈의 의무동에 드러누워 있고 의료팀이 그의 몸에 있는 모든 이상들에 대한 장황한 설명을 막 끝냈을 때 그녀는 그에게 말해주었다.

뭐, 모든 것들은 아니지, 그에겐 그 나름의 리스트가 있으니까. 그러나 그것은 또 다른 이야기이다.

"당신이 프로 거짓말쟁인데다 당신이 하는 말은 하나도 믿지 않아야 한다는 걸 기억해둬야겠어." 그녀는 이어서 말했고, 그녀는 그녀의 간이침대에 앉아서 피검사를 위해서 채혈한 팔을 쥐고 있었기에, 카시안은 그녀를 바라보기 위해서 고개를 돌렸다.

그들 사이에 있었던 일을 생각하면, 어쩌면 상처주는 것을 목표로 한 말일 수도 있었지만, 그녀의 표정에는 비난의 기색이 없었고, 그녀가 미소짓고 있음에도 그녀의 눈에는 걱정만이 담겨 있었다.

 __" _이제___ 괜찮잖아." 그는 지적했고, 그녀는 조롱조로 크게 숨을 내뱉었다.

"당신이랑 나는 말이야, _ __괜찮음___ 에 대한 정의가 굉장히 달라." 그녀는 그에게 딱 잘라 말하고는 의무동에서는 통상적인 1인용의 납작한 베개에 몸을 기댔다. 한 시간 후에 그녀는 의무시설을 떠나도 된다는 허가를 받았는데, 그전에 그녀는 카시안이 전혀 예상치 못하고 있을 때 카시안의 상태를 확인하러 오겠노라고 협박하는 것을 잊지 않았다.

"그런 상황까지 간다면 말이예요, 난 진한테 걸 거예요." 보디는 침상 두 개 건너편에서 쓸모없이 말을 덧붙였고, 카시안은 코웃음쳤다. 이제는 의무동에는 그들 둘만 남아있었다. 베이즈는 의료진의 조언에 반해서 자진퇴원했고, 치루트는 그가 억지로 남아 있어야 하면 훨씬 더 상황이 안 좋아질 것이라면서 그의 편을 들어주었다.

"돈이 있기는 하고?" 그는 딱 자르듯이 물었고, 보디는 어깨를 으쓱했다.

"내 고용주가 내 구좌는 닫아버렸을 게 확실하니까, 아마 없겠죠. 그렇지만 돈이 있었다면, 여전히 진한테 걸 거예요. 특히나 당신은 다리도 저니까요. 당신이 치사하게 싸울 수 있다는 것도 알지만, 그건 진도 마찬가지일걸요."

카시안은 고개를 끄덕였다. 그는 직접 그녀가 싸우는 것을 보지 않았던가. 그도 그 자신에게 돈을 걸진 않을 것이었다. 그는 그가 지을 수 있는 최고로 기분 상했다는 듯한 표정을 하고는 보디를 잠시 빤히 쳐다보았다. "사박하는 법 배운 적 있어?"

"어- 네? 근데 한 번도 잘해본 적은 없어요, 허풍치는 기술이 형편없어서요."

"잘 되었네, 파오한테 지는 것도 좀 지겨워지던 참이거든." 카시안은 그에게 말해주고는 의료진 중 한 명을 손짓으로 불러서, 그가 알기로는 닥터 리에르가 그녀의 책상 제일 아래 서랍 안에 손대지 않은 와이렌즈 리저브[4] 병 옆에 보관해두는 카드 팩을 그들에게 빌려달라며 설득했다.

보디가 허풍을 잘 치는지 못 치는지는 전혀 상관이 없는 것으로 드러났다. 그는 그럴 필요가 없었기 때문이다- 그의 카드를 뽑는 운은 말도 안 되게 좋았다. "이거 참," 일곱번째 게임 후에 카시안은 투덜거렸다. "적어도 이제 내기에 걸 돈은 생겼겠어."

"어디 가서 조용히 사는 데 보태려면 크레딧이 좀 더 있어도 좋겠죠." 보디는 필요한 것보다 시간을 오래 들이며 카드를 섞으면서 말했는데, 그의 말에는 어색하게 떠보는 듯한 구석이 있었다. 카시안은 입을 열기까지 잠깐 뜸을 들였다.

보디의 말이 옳았다. 그는 정말로 속이 뻔히 보였다. "아니면 연합군에 남을 수도 있겠지." 그는 이렇게 말하고는 뒤로 기대었다. "나는 한참동안 저항군을 위해서 모병활동을 해왔어." 그가 덧붙였다. "원하기만 한다면 당신 취향에 딱 맞춰진 일장연설을 해줄 수도 있지. 근데 결론은 이거야. 우리가 당신 같은 사람이 필요하다는 거지."

"파일럿 말이죠." 보디가 거들듯이 말했고, 카시안은 어깨를 으쓱했다.

보디에게 효과가 있을 레버는 여러가지가 있었고, 그는 이미 이를 파악해두었다. 대부분은 벌써 게일런 어소에 의해서 이름표가 붙어있었으니까. 죄책감, 속죄, 부채감. 그리고 또, 언제나 그렇듯이, 진실도 있었다.

"우리가 파일럿이 굉장히 부족한 상태이긴 하지, 그래. 특히 얼데란 소식이 퍼지기 시작하면서부터 점점 더 많은 사람들이 들어오고 있긴 한데도 말이야. 그렇지만 언제나 좋은 사람들은 꼭 필요하지."

보디는 잽싸게 그를 쳐다보았고, 두 눈은 그의 눈 사이에서 왔다갔다 하며, 마치 그를 꿰뚫어보려고 하는 것 같았다. 카시안은 그가 그러게 내버려 두고는, 카드 팩에 손짓을 했다.

"자, 17 중에 8?"

*

결국에는 의료진도 그를 의무동에서 내보내주어야 했다. 그가 원하는 때보다는 늦었고, 의료진들이 추천하는 시기보다는 일렀지만, 그들은 모두 타협의 기술에 통달한 사람들이었다.

기지의 분위기는 그가 이때까지 본 중에서 가장 기이했는데, 스카리프와 데쓰스타 공격작전에서 잃은 이들을 추모하고 있었고, 얼데란을 애도하면서도, 동시에 행성 킬러를 파괴시킨데서 오는 희열과 흥분상태에 있었기 때문이다. 매일같이 신병들이 들어왔고, 이들은 이전까지는 저항군에 가담할 것인지 여부에 있어서 확신이 서지 않았던 이들이거나, 얼데란의 소식을 듣고 온 이들, 그리고 얼데란의 파괴에 눈을 뜨게 된 몇몇의 제국군 전향자들이었다.

하루 하루 점점 더 세력이 강해지고 있었지만, 그들은 어느 순간에든 제국군이 그들을 찾으러 올 수 있으며, 다음 번에는 승리를 이렇게 쉽게는 거머쥘 수 없다는 것을 깨닫기도 했다. 작전 본부는 새 기지의 위치를 찾아보고 있었으며, 카시안은 보고가 있으면 회의실에 자리했지만, 드레이븐은 아직 그를 어딘가로 파견하는 것을 미루고 있었다.

그가 _ _딱히__ 지루해서 돌아버리기 직전인 것은 _ __아니었지만_ ,__ 그가 기억하기로는 이는 그가 가장 오래도록 활동중지상태에 있어 본 기간이었다. 게다가, 그의 일과도 모두 뒤죽박죽이었다. 사박을 하다가 그를 지게 만들 파오도 없었고, 함께 훈련을 할 로스톡도 없었으며, 함께 전략을 논의할 케이투도 없었다. 카시안은 이미 오래 전에 사람들을 잃는 것을 견디는 법을 배웠지만, 스카리프와 데쓰스타 공격작전의 인명 손실의 엄청난 규모는 끔찍했다. 그는 계속 익숙한 얼굴들을 찾다가, 그들은 가고 없다는 것을 알게 되었다.

이날 아침 그는 매들을 찾으러 갔다가, 그녀가 블루 중대의 지원병력이었음을 알게 되었다. 그녀는 추락하는 것을 누구도 직접 보지는 못한 다른 사람들과 같이 공식적으로는 임무 수행 중 행방불명이라고 기록되어 있었는데, 이것은 사망했다는 것과 마찬가지였다.

로드마는 정보국이었고, 도심지역이 전문이었기 때문에, 그녀가 자원한 것이 아니라면 그녀가 함대와 함께 같이 있을 이유가 없었다. 그리고 그녀가 자원을 했더라면, 그것은 오직 그녀가 그가 전장에 있다는 것을 알고 있었기 때문일 것이다. 그가 애초에 이 싸움으로 그녀를 데리고 온 사람이었으니 말이다.

진은 그를 구내식당에서 찾아 냈는데, 그는 인사과 서류를 살펴보며, 비상 연락처를 적어내려가고 있었다. 공식적으로 그는 사망자들 어느 누구의 직속 상관도 아니었지만, 그는 절대로 이 일을 모른 채하지 않을 것이었다. 그가 이 임무를 요청했을 때 모쓰마는 그를 매우 오래도록 빤히 쳐다보았지만, 어쨌든 동의해주었고, 그녀의 눈은 피로해보였다.

라더스, 메릭, 그리고 베일 오르가나가 모두 사망했기에, 그녀는 의원회 일로 매우 바쁠 것이었다. 레아 공주의 참여가 의원회가 이성적인 결단을 내리도록 움직이게 하기에 충분하지 않을 수도 있었으니 말이다. 소문으로는 그들이 벨 이블리스를 다시 데려오려 하고 있다고 하는데, 그것도 매우 어려운 일이었다.

"오늘은 우키를 두들겨 팼어." 진은 그가 쌓아둔 데이터카드 옆으로 카프 두 잔을 내려놓으며 알려주었다. 그는 아직 카프를 마셔도 된다는 허락을 받지 못했고, 그녀도 이를 알고 있다는 것을 그도 알았지만, 그녀는 그가 쳐다보자 음모를 꾸미는 사람처럼 입술 위에 손가락을 하나 올리고는 '네가 말 안 하면 나도 조용히 할게'하는 제스쳐를 취했다.

"정말로?" 그는 어느 정도 감탄하지만 대체로는 의심스러워하며 반문했다.

"당연히 아니지. 우키가 이겼어. 그렇지만 내가 적어도 세 번이나 괜찮은 펀치를 날렸으니 됐지 뭐." 그녀는 만족스러워 하며 말했다. "팔이 정말 길었다고." 그녀는 투덜거렸고 카시안은 코웃음을 치면서 머그잔으로 손을 뻗더니 단 번에 잔을 비웠다. 구내식당에서 파는 것은 끔찍한 흙탕물이었지만, 그래도 그는 정말로, 정말로 카프가 필요했었다.

"크라켄 쪽 사람들이랑 훈련하고 있다고 들었어." 그는 말을 던졌는데, 정작 그가 묻고 싶은 질문은 대답을 듣게 될까봐 물어볼 준비가 되지 않아서였다.

"응. 고향(home)에 온 느낌이야. 몇몇은 쏘우네 무리도 차분한 사람들 같아 보이게 할 정도라니까." 그녀는 농담을 던지고는 카프를 한 모금 마셨고, 잔에 대고 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. "진짜 끔찍하다." 그녀는 그에게 말하고는 마저 카프를 마셨다.

"조심해야지. 이러다가 사람들이 당신이 저항군에 합류하려고 하는 줄 알겠어."

그녀의 두 눈은 잽싸게 그에게로 향하더니, 그 찰나가 잠깐 너무 길다 싶어지는 순간에 그녀는 어깨를 으쓱해보였다. "사람들이야 나에 대해서 더 나쁜 생각들도 했을텐데, 뭐."

그녀의 톤에는 억지스럽다싶은 가벼움이 있었고, 그들은 이전에는 서로에게 그래본 적 없는 방식으로 주저하며, 둘 다 말을 빙빙 돌리고 있었다. 아무것도 잃을 게 없고, 세상이 끝난다 싶을 때에는 언제나 모든 게 쉬웠다. 두려움이 나타나는 것은 그 뒤로 이어지는 나날에서였다.

"크라켄은 대부분의 작전을 아우터 림에서 진행해." 그는 몸을 살짝 앞으로 기울이고, 다른 데에 정신이 팔린듯이 쌓아둔 데이터카드를 다른 쪽으로 옮기면서 사무적으로 말했다. "좀 더 여기서 가까운 걸 원한다면, 오노란이랑 이야기해보면 좋을 거야."

그가 말하는 동안 진은 아주 살짝 자세를 더 똑바로 했고, 고개는 기울어졌다. 그녀의 입술에는 따뜻하고 행복한 미소가 천천히 번졌다. "있지, 당신이 왜 나한테는 보디한테 했던 것처럼 일장연설을 안 해주나 궁금해 하고 있었거든." 그녀는 그에게 이렇게 말했고, 그는 온몸에 안도감이 퍼져나가는 것을 느꼈다.

"보디한테 _ __일장연설___ 한 적 없거든."

그녀는 어깨를 으쓱했다. "글쎄, 한 번 해야될지도 모르지. 우린 같이 붙어 있어야 하잖아." 그녀는 부드럽게 덧붙였고, 그는 그녀가 자신이 아주 짧은 시일 내에 그녀가 남은 모든 가족을 잃는 동안 그 곁에 있었기 때문에 그녀의 연약함이 잠깐 드러나는 것을 보게 해준다는 것을 알고 있었다.

그는 케이를 빼고는 가족이랄 것을 가져본 적이 없었고, 자기 집이랄 것도 연합군을 빼고는 없었지만, 그녀의 말투에 있는 무언가가 그가 오래 전에 묻어두었던 후회를 깨우고 있었다.

*

베이즈와 치루트는 떠날 준비를 하고 있었다. 그가 예상하기에는 며칠 정도 더 기지에 있을 생각인 것 같았지만, 베이즈는 함선과 물품을 얻으려고 도움을 주고 받고 있었고, 치루트는 포스의 뜻에 대해서 이런저런 논평을 했다.

베이즈는 그에게 오드 만텔에 있는 연락책에 대해서 물었는데, 카시안은 어떻게 베이즈가 자신이 오드 만텔에 정보원이 있는지를 알고 있는지 전혀 알 수가 없었지만 솔직히 말해서, 물어보기가 조금 두려웠다. 왜냐하면 대답은 포스일 수도 있었고 만일 그렇다면 그는 뭘 어떻게 받아들여야 할 지 모르겠었기 때문이다.

"우리가 그쪽으로 간다는 말은 아니지만, 만일에 우리가 거기에 가게 된다면 말이지..." 베이즈는 어깨를 으쓱였고 카시안은 그를 빤히 쳐다보았다.

"거긴 지금 화약고예요. 말썽거리만 찾는 거라고요."

"나는 절대로 말썽거리를 찾지 않아." 베이즈가 그에게 말했는데, 그 어조에는 뻔뻔한 거짓말의 기운이 넌지시 있었다. "그렇지만 말썽이 늘 치루트를 찾아내더군."

"베이즈도 그걸 즐기지." 치루트는 유쾌하게 말했고, 카시안은 고개를 흔들며 그들이 늘 하는 것을 하도록 내버려두고 떠났지만, 그 전에 베이즈에게 연락책 정보를 넘겨주었다. 혹시 모르니까.

다음날 그가 안틸레스를 찾으러 갔을 때, 그는 격납고 바깥에 파일럿들과 기술자들이 모여 있는 것을 발견했는데, 거기엔 치루트와 스카이워커의 훈련 시간을 위해 공간이 마련되어 있었고, 그 훈련에는 라이트세이버가 포함되어 있었다.

카시안은 아무말도 하지 않고 베이즈를 오래도록 가만히 바라보고는, 상자들 위에 앉아 구경을 하고 있던 안틸레스의 옆으로 갔다.

"잠깐 시간 있으면 부탁을 하나 할까 해." 그는 제안하자 안틸레스는 그를 올려다 보더니 일어서서 수트에 두 손을 닦으며 고개를 끄덕였다.

"보디 룩 이야기야." 그가 이야기를 시작하고 안틸레스는 고개를 끄덕였다.

"당신네 파일럿 말이지." 그가 보충하듯 말했다.

"아직 자기가 어떻게 해야 우리랑 잘 맞을까 고민 중이더라고." 카시안은 그에게 말해주었다. "당신이라면 그 정도 실력이 되는 사람을 잘 쓸 수 있을 거 같고, 그 친구도 당신 같은 사람이랑 얘기를 좀 하면 좋겠다 싶어서. 다들 제국군 전향자를 좋게 보지는 않으니까 말이야."

"심지어 최근에 많은 전향자들이 들어왔는데도 말이지." 안틸레스는 머리카락을 쓸어넘기며 한숨을 쉬었다. "어제도 한 명이 들어왔어. 얼데란 출신 파일럿이지. 행성이 파괴되었을 때 홀로넷으로 가족들과 대화 중이었다더군."

"망할." 카시안은 진심으로 낮게 읊조렸다. "신세 좀 질게."

"부탁하는 게 이런 종류라면야, 아무때나 얘기해." 안틸레스는 잠시 그의 어깨를 쥐며 말했고, 치루트가 마치 라이트세이버를 휘두르며 태어난 사람처럼 라이트세이버를 다루는 것을 마저 보러 돌아섰다. 그런데도 제다이는 아니란 말이지.

카시안은 발걸음을 옮기다가 솔로와 부딪힐 뻔 하는데, 솔로는 건성으로 사과를 중얼거리다가 두 눈이 휘둥그레지더니, 한 손으로는 블라스터를 잡았다. 그는 스스로를 멈추었고, 카시안은 그가 상황 파악에 들어가는 것을 보면서 제 나름의 계산을 해보았다. 그가 마지막으로 솔로를 본 것은 1년 전이었을 것이다. 그 자신은 현상금 사냥꾼 행세를 하고 있었으니, 그러면 아마 자바의 조직에서였을 것이다. 만일 소문이 진짜이고 솔로가 자바에게 빚을 지고 있다면, 자신을 여기서 보는 것이 그에게는 쇼크일 수도 있겠다.

그는 솔로가 일말의 결론에 다다르는 것을 보고는 호의적으로 고개를 끄덕여보였는데, 솔로는 마치 이것으로 그들이 이 일은 다시 이야기하지 않는 것으로 합의를 본 것이라는 것처럼 근엄하게 고개를 끄덕였다.

*

그는 진이 숙소 바깥에서 그를 기다리고 있는 것을 발견했다. 그녀는 팔짱을 낀 채로 벽에 기대어 있었고, 서서 잠이 든 것처럼 살짝 몸을 움츠리고 있었다. 그가 올려다 보자 그를 보며 올빼미처럼 끔뻑거리는 그녀의 두 눈이 이 가설에 조금 더 힘을 실어주었고, 그는 말없이 비밀번호를 넣어 문을 열었고 그녀를 안으로 이끌었다.

"미안." 그가 그녀를 위해서는 의자를 가져오고 자신은 침대에 앉자 그녀는 낮게 말했다. 방이 좁아서 그들의 무릎이 닿았다. "오늘이 정말 긴 하루였어서 그래."

그는 거의 "정말 긴-"하고 문장을 시작할 뻔하는데, 하지만 이 말에 적절한 시간대를 찾을 수 없었다. 일주일, 한 달, 1년, 10년? 대신 그는 손을 뻗어서 불안하게 떨리는 그녀의 무릎에 손을 얹고는 고개를 끄덕였다. "잠 좀 자라고 하고 싶지만, 그건 전혀 도움이 안 되겠지."

그녀는 즐거운 기색 없이 웃으며 짧게 숨을 내뱉는 소리를 내었다. "어떤 꿈이 더 나쁜지도 모르겠어. 내 아버지가 죽어가는 것을 또 보고 있는 건지, 아니면 우리가 함선까지 못 가서 다들 스카리프에서 죽는 건지. 아니면," 그녀는 또 냉소적으로 코웃음치며 덧붙였다. "그냥 현실이랑 사상자 수치를 그대로 반영하는 건지."

이들은 그도 친밀하게 알고 있는 것들이었다. "당신도 죽을 각오가 되어 있었잖아." 그는 잠시 후에 말했고, 그녀가 고개를 끄덕이자 그녀의 머리카락이 흔들거렸다. "그 사람들도 마찬가지야. 스스로 모든 책임을 다 끌어안아서 그들의 기억에 누를 끼치지 마." 그는 그녀에게 이렇게 말했고, 그녀가 그를 바라보자 그 시선을 피하지 않았다.

"당신한텐 그게 잘 통했어?" 그녀는 부드럽게 물었고 카시안은 낮게 웃었다. 그가 하는 말에 증거를 내놓으라고 하는 것이 매우 그녀다웠다. "그리고 당신은 괜찮다고 말하기만 해, 그럼 난 다시는 당신이 하는 말을 안 믿어." 그녀는 이렇게 경고했지만, 그녀의 입꼬리에는 웃음이 걸려 있었다.

"바쁘게 살려고 하고 있어." 그는 그녀에게 말해주었다. 대부분의 날들은 그가 해낼 수 있는 한은 '괜찮은' 쪽에 가까웠다. 그녀는 손을 뻗더니 그의 손을 잡았고, 손가락이 엉키더니, 그들의 호흡이 맞춰지기 시작하자 몸을 가까이 기울였다. 숙소의 조용한 그림자 속에서는 다시금 그들이 온 우주에서 유일한 사람들인 것처럼 느껴졌다.

"사박 해 본 적 있어?" 그는 물었고 그녀는 고개를 저었다. 비록 그는 그녀가 거짓말을 하고 있다고 확신했지만 말이다. "잘 됐다. 보디가 날 작살내고 있는데, 나도 누구한테 좀 이겨보고 싶단 말이지."

그는 그녀에게 기본을 가르쳐주었고 그녀가 편리하게도 모든 것을 빛의 속도로 깨우치는 것을 대놓고 모르는 척 했다. 그녀가 세 판을 연달아 이기자 웃고는 초심자의 운이라고 불렀다.

게임을 하면서 그는 그녀에게 연합군의 이야기, 좋은 이야기들로, 그녀가 제대로 알고 지낼 기회가 없었던 사람들에 대한 이야기를 하기 시작했다. 멜시가 _ __실수로_ __ 케이투를 17번이나 쏠 뻔 했던 것(드로이드가 계속 기록을 해두었던 것이다). 로드마 매들이 임무를 수행하고 올 때면 모두를 위해서 셀 수 없이 많은 선물을 가져왔던 것(그녀가 찾아낼 수 있는 것 중에 가장 못난데다가, 제일 쓸모없는 잡동사니들이었다). 세플라가 낡은 부속품으로 기지에 있는 아이들(부모님과 함께 왔거나 아직 다른 곳으로 이도되지 않았거나, 혹은 나이를 속이고 들어온 아이들이었다)에게 줄 장난감을 만들었던 것. 처음으로 야빈에 정착했을 때 메프란이 작은 털복숭이 생명체를 데려왔는데 그게 전장으로 타고 갈 수 있을 정도로 커다란 괴수로 성장한 것. 에스크로 카스리치가 했던 온갖 미친 짓들. 그리고 이 이야기들을 다 하는 데에는 몇 시간이 걸렸다.

이야기를 계속 하면서 카시안의 목소리는 쉬어갔지만, 이렇게 이야기를 나누니 정말 기분이 좋아서 그는 새벽까지 이야기를 이어갔다. 진이 그의 어깨에 고개를 올린 채로 잠이 들어, 그녀의 호흡이 고르고 깊어지기 전까지 말이다. 그녀의 손가락은 그의 셔츠를 쥐고 있어서, 그가 움직이고 싶었더라도 그녀를 깨우지 않고는 그럴 수가 없었다. 이렇게 잠들면 분명 대가가 따를 것이라는 것을 그는 알고 있었고, 벌써부터 목이 뻐근해지고 있었지만, 그는 눈을 감고는 그녀를 잡은 손에 더 힘을 주며 그 자세에 적응했다.

*

드레이븐은 그가 재활훈련을 하고 있을 때 찾아 왔고, 브리나는 치료 시간이 방해받은 것 때문에 그들을 노려보았다. "5분만입니다." 그녀는 드레이븐에게 경고했고, 만일 싸움이 벌어진다면 카시안은 그녀에게 돈을 걸 생각이었다.

"제게 주실 임무가 있으십니까, 장군님?" 그가 물었고 드레이븐은 답을 하기 전에 벤치에 앉았다.

"그런 셈이지." 그가 말했다. "우린 좋은 사람들을 잃었어, 안도르. 모든 계급에서 말이야. 그리고 누군가는 대체가 가능하다는 뜻으로 하는 말은 아닌데, 최고위급이 가장 힘들어졌네. 라더스, 드리스, 밴더, 메릭..." 그가 말했는데, 그의 목소리는 마지막 이름에서야 미세하게 떨렸다. 카시안은 위로의 말이 환영받을 지 알 수가 없어서, 자신의 본능에 기대어 침묵을 지켰다. "오르가나는 말할 것도 없지. 평의회는 원래의 절반이 되었고, 우린 어려운 결정을 내릴 수 있는 사람들이 필요하네. 몬 모쓰마가 그 중 한 자리에 자네를 추천하더군."

그렇단 말이지, 이것은 그도 정말로 예상하지 못했던 것이다.

"나도 완전히 지지하는 바이네." 드레이븐은 이어서 말했는데, 그의 목소리는 사무적이었지만 진지했다. "자네는 좋은 결정들을 내렸지, 대위. 첩보원으로 자네를 잃는다는 것은 싫지만, 우리가 자네 같은 사람의 견해가 필요할 수도 있으니 말이야."

그가 내릴 결정은 분명했음에도, 그가 적당한 말을 찾는 데에는 시간이 좀 걸렸다. 어제까지만 해도 그는 망설였을 수 있으나, 진에게 친구들과 동료들에 대해서 이야기해주며 보낸 그 밤은 이를 분명하게 해주었다. 그는 너무나도 많은 이들을 위험으로 보내는 어려운 결정을 내리는 사람이 될 준비가 되지 않았다. 그가 그들과 함께 가는 것이 아니라면 말이다.

"감사합니다만," 그는 느리게 말했고, 드레이븐이 바로 이해했음을 알 수 있었다. "그렇지만 너무 이릅니다. 저는 현장에 있을 때 연합군에게 더 쓸모가 있습니다."

드레이븐은 민첩하게 고개를 끄덕였다. "이해하네." 그는 말했고, 그의 목소리에는 아주 약하게 아쉬움의 기운이 있었다. "그리고, 내 생각에는, 의원님도 그러실 걸세. 그렇지만 그런 입장이라면 말이지..." 그는 말을 시작했고 카시안은 쉽게 이어질 내용을 짐작할 수 있었다.

"제게 주실 임무가 __있군요__."

"그런 것 같네."

*

그는 짐을 싸다가 케이투의 백업 데이터카드를 찾았다. 당연히 그게 거기 있는 줄은 그도 알고 있었다. 그게 백업을 만들어 놓는 이유니까. 그렇지만 그는 이를 처리하는 것을 미루고 있었다.

케이투는 편집증적인 감각을 날카롭게 갈고 닦았다. 비록 카시안에게 묻는다면 그들이 사는 삶을 생각했을 때 이는 상식에 가까워 보였지만 말이다. 드로이드는 그에게서 보고 배운 것일지도 모른다. 만일 다시 재프로그래밍될 경우를 대비하여 격주마다 그는 자신의 모든 데이터의 백업을 만들어 두었다.

그래서, 엄밀히 따지자면 케이는 정말로 죽은 것은 아니었다. 실체가 있고, 쓸 수 있는 사본이 당장 가까이에 있지만, 실제로 그를 되살려내는 일은 온갖 종류의 문제들을 내놓을 것이었다. 같은 생산라인의 본체가 필요할 것이고, 지금과 같은 상황에 본체를 구하는 것은, 유례없는 엄청난 행운이 따르는 게 아니고서야 불가능했다.

케이투는 그의 임무수행에 좋은 파트너였지만, 연합군의 큰 그림에서는 전혀 필수적인 존재가 아니었다. 단지 카시안이 친구를 그리워한다는 이유만으로 이 일에 시간과 자원을 투입한다는 것은... 기다려도 되는 일이다. __기다릴 것이다.__

그는 진에게 카드를 남겨두었는데, 그것이 자신이 데이터카드를 가지고 다니면서 임무에 집중해야 할 때 그에 집착하는 것보다 나았기 때문이다. 그리고 그는 이 생각을 억눌러 머릿속에서 밀어냈다.

가끔씩 그가 곁눈질할 때면 여전히 케이가 그의 곁에 서 있는 걸 볼 수 있다는 생각이 든다면, 글쎄, 뭐, 모두에겐 다 각자의 유령이 있는 거니까.

*

나 샤다는 은하계가 이제, 얼데란 이후로, 행성 킬러 이후로는 완전히 달라졌음을 확연히 잘 보여주었다.

몇몇은 여전히 그 기지가 존재했다는 것을 믿지 않았다. 그들은 얼데란에 대해서도 나름의 가설이 있었고, 이들은 점점 더 터무니없어지는 이야기들이었지만, 그들이 이 상황에 대처하는 것을 도와주었다. 그러나 대다수는, 전쟁으로 인한 충격의 인지불능 상태가 지나가자, 은하계를 제대로 바라보고 선택을 내려야 했다.

연합군은 이제 그들이 언제나 되고 싶어했던 존재로 인식되고 있었다. 흩어져 있으며 고립된 조직들의 뒤범벅이 아니라 제국에 대항하는 하나의 세력으로 말이다. 카시안은 사실은 여전히 갈 길이 멀다는 것을 알고 있었지만, 이 이미지는 굉장히 도움이 되면서도 동시에 위험한 것이기도 했다. 이제 그들은 단 하나의 타격대상이 되었고, 제국군은 반란군이 이길 수 없다는 것을 증명해 내고자 혈안이 되어 있었다. 그렇지만 동시에 연합군은 학정에 고통받는 이들에게는 유효한 선택지가 된 것이다.

자리야는 우주공항 근처의 허름한 술집에서 그와 만났다. 그가 그녀를 마지막으로 본 이후 그녀의 턱에는 새로운 흉터가 생겼고 그녀는 머리를 어두운 파란색으로 염색했다. 그녀는 그를 위아래로 흘낏 살펴보더니 자리에 앉으라는 뜻으로 고개를 까딱였다. "당신 커다란 그림자는 어디 있어?" 그녀는 물었다.

케이투도 그녀를 좋아한 적이 없었다. 그렇지만, 그는 누구도 좋아하지 않았지. "없어졌어. 아내는 잘 지내?"

"몰라, 나한텐 아무것도 얘길 안 해주거든." 그녀는 쉽게 받아쳤는데, 이는 어딘가에서 위장근무를 하고 있다는 뜻이었다. 그는 그녀가 에이미를 반란군으로 입회시킨 일로 여전히 자신을 탓하고 있다고 확신했다. "산책 좀 할까?" 그녀가 물었고, 그녀의 목소리에 담긴 염려는 그가 아직 살짝 다리를 저는 것을 완전히 숨기는 법을 익히지는 못했다는 것을 의미했다.

"지금 당장?" 그가 물었고 그녀는 어깨를 으쓱했다.

"오늘 같은 날도 또 없지. 옛 친구들을 만날 수도 있고, 꽃 향기도 좀 맡을 수도 있고, 건물도 좀 날려 버릴 수도 있고..."

"예전이랑 똑같겠네." 그는 낮게 중얼거리고는 일어섰다. 그녀가 벌써 진행 중인 작전이 있다면야, 그도 그에 따를 수 있다. 지난번에 그가 총에 맞고 제국군에게 취조를 당하긴 했지만, 그래도 자리야가 __결국__ 그를 구해내긴 했으니까. "그러지 뭐."

*

돌아가는 길에 그는 새 좌표가 딸린 메시지를 받았다. 드디어 기지를 옮긴 것이다. 어디로 옮긴 것인지를 깨닫자 그는 인상을 찌푸렸다. 호쓰는 개중에서 그가 가장 좋아하지 않았던 선택지였다. 그렇지만 또 제국군이 아무도 그 망할 얼어붙은 황무지에 정착할 정도로 다급해할 거라고는 생각하지는 않을테니까.

그는 첫 두 시간을 결과 보고를 하면서 몸을 덜덜 떨며 보냈고, 그 다음에는 새 숙소를 찾으려 하다가 잠시 길을 잃었다. 정말 긴 며칠이었다.

또 기나긴 며칠을 보낼 수도 있었다. 보아하니 베이즈와 치루트가 오드 만텔에서 블랙 썬을 귀찮게 하고 있는 모양이었다. 드레이븐은 카시안을 탓하는 것 같았지만, 이것은 조직을 무너뜨리고 그 자원을 활용할 수 있는, 그들이 넘겨 버릴 수 없는 기회임을 알고 있었다.

아직 출입 코드가 설정되어 있지 않아서 문은 쉽게 열렸다. 그의 눈이 어두움에 적응하는데에는 잠깐 시간이 걸렸는데, 그때 그에게 다가오는 커다란 형체, 익숙한 형체가 있었다. 그는 빠른 평가를 __케이투- 아냐, 그럴 리가 없어- 제국군 드로이드다_ _ 내리고는 옆구리의 블라스터로 손을 뻗었다. 그의 등줄기에 한기가 타고 내리고 있었다.

"카시안, 돌아왔군요." 케이가 말했고 그러자 카시안은 거칠게 숨을 들이쉬며 손을 떨어뜨렸다.

 _" _케이._ " _경탄이 담긴 목소리로 그는 말했다. 그는 어떻게 이것이 가능한 것인지, 대체 그가 무슨 상황에 발을 들여놓은 것인지 알 수가 없었다.

"자기 자신을 진 어소라고 부르는 여자가 날 재부팅했어요. 당신은 임무 수행 중이라더군요." 케이가 답을 내놓았는데, 그의 말투에는 책망의 기색이 있었다.

 _ _진._ _ 당연히 그랬겠지. "그녀는 좋은 친구야, 케이."

"내 데이터베이스를 수정하도록 하죠." 드로이드가 그것이 언짢다는 듯이 말했다. 카시안은 웃을 수 밖에 없었고, 그의 가슴에는 따뜻한 기운이 끓어올랐다.

"그녀 말로는 내가 당신을 보호하다가 블라스터에 맞았다고요?" 케이가 덧붙였고 카시안은 고개를 끄덕였다.

"작전 결과 보고서에 접속하고 싶어?"

"네. 그렇게 해주세요."

그는 단말기를 켜고는 코드를 입력했다. 온기는 여전히 그의 혈관을 타고 흐르고 있었고, 의심스럽게도 행복과 가까운 것 같은 무언가가 그의 가슴에 퍼지고 있었다. "실컷 보도록 해, 케이. 금방 돌아올게. 진이랑 할 말이 있어서."

"좋은 친구 진 어소 말이지요." 케이가 재차 확인했는데, 그는 여전히 확신이 서지 않는 것 같이 들렸다. 카시안은 환히 웃는 것을 멈추지 못하고는 충동적으로 한쪽 팔로 드로이드를 끌어 앉았고, 케이는 그의 등을 두드리며 어색하게 같은 제스쳐를 돌려주었다.

진의 출입문은 그를 들여보내주도록 세팅되어 있는 듯 했다. 그가 패널에 손을 대자 파란 불이 들어오며 문이 열리는 것을 보니 말이다. 필연적으로 얕은 잠을 잘 수 밖에 없다 보니, 그녀는 바로 깨어났고 그를 보고는 침대의 한 켠으로 몸을 움직였다.

방 안은 어두웠지만, 그녀가 그를 살펴 보고는 그의 턱에 있는 멍자국을 만져보려 손을 뻗자 그는 그녀의 얼굴의 윤곽을 쉽게 알아볼 수 있었다. 그녀의 손길은 따뜻하고 부드러웠고, 그는 손을 뻗어 그녀의 손을 잡았고, 그녀의 손에 깍지를 꼈다.

그는 그들이 서로를 안 지 2주도 채 안 되었다는 것을, 몇 주 전만 해도 그녀가 남이었다는 것을 믿을 수가 없었다. 그는 그녀를 처음으로 봤던 날, 그녀 내부에서 타오르던 정의감 넘치는 불꽃, 성나고 위험한 불꽃을 떠올렸다. 바로 그 불꽃이 지금은 따뜻했으며, 오랜 친구였고, 제 집처럼 느껴졌다.

그녀는 그가 손가락을 겹쳐오자 미소를 지었고, 그는 당장 그녀에게 키스하지 않을 수 없었다.

그녀의 입술은 부드러웠고, 그는 그녀의 미소를 맛 볼 수 있었다. 언제 거기다 두었는지 모르겠는 그의 손은 그녀의 목 뒤에 있었고, 그의 손가락은 그녀의 머리카락 사이로 파고 들었다. 그녀는 그가 움직일 때 같이 움직였고, 점점 더, 그리고 더 가까이 다가왔다.

그는 별써 며칠 째 이를 기다려왔다. 진즉에 결론이 난 것처럼 느껴졌지만, 불가피한 일 같아 보여도, 너무 급하게 구는 것은 아닐까, 너무 빠르게 움직이는 것은 아닐지가 조금은 걱정스러워 둘 중 누구도 이 마지막 단계를 밟으려 하지 않았던 것이다.

기다림에도 부드러운 즐거움이 있었지만, 지금이 훨씬 더 달콤했다.

"집으로 돌아온 걸 환영해?" 마치 그의 마음을 읽은 것처럼 그녀가 말했다. 그녀의 따뜻한 숨결이 그의 입술 위로 느껴졌다.

"오늘 밤은." 그가 동의했다. "내일은... 오드 만텔에 임무가 있어. 당신도 관심이 있다면 말이야." 그녀 없이 가는 것은 상상도 할 수 없었다. 언젠가는 이것이 문제가 될 지도 모른다. 그렇지만 정반대가 될 지도 모르는 일이다. "듣자하니 웬 두 멍청이들이 블랙 썬에게 싸움을 걸었다고 하더라고."

그녀의 웃음소리는 따뜻했고, 애정이 담겨 있었다. "재밌겠네." 그녀는 그에게 말하고는 고개를 틀었고, 그녀의 입맞춤은 그의 입꼬리에 내려앉았다. 그녀의 손은 가볍게 그의 목을 타고 내려가다가 그의 어깨에 놓였고, 부드럽게 이를 밀쳤다.

그는 기꺼이 움직였고, 그녀가 그의 위로 움직여 올라 앉게 해주었다. 군사 기지에 있는 좁은 침대이고, 확실히 두 사람이 쓰게 디자인된 것은 아니라 이러기엔 너무 불편했지만, 온 세상을 다 준다고 해도 그는 이 순간과 바꾸지 않을 것이었다.

진은 손가락으로는 그의 어깨를 파고 들며 입맞춤을 더 깊게 했고, 그가 내뱉지 않을 수 없었던 신음소리를 삼켰다. 성급하면서도 참을성 있었고, 끝이나 목적지가 정해져 있지 않은 행위였다. 마치 둘 다 여생을 이렇게 키스하는 데에만 쓰더라도 만족할 것처럼 말이다.

드디어 입맞춤이 끝이 나자 그들은 가쁜 숨을 쉬었고, 둘 다 멀리 움직이지 않았다. 그의 가슴 위에 얹어진 그녀의 손은 바로 그의 심장 위에 있었고, 그는 그녀가 손바닥으로 어둠 속에서 힘차게 뛰는 심장박동을 느낄 수 있다는 것을 알았다. 그들은 길게, 영원으로 늘어나는 순간 동안 가만히 있었고, 다른 목적을 가지고 그녀에게 다시 키스하는 것은 쉬운 일일 것이다. 그녀의 셔츠를 잡아당기고 어깨 아래로 끌어내리는 것, 그녀의 안으로 빠져들어가, 그 안에서 길을 잃는 것 또한.

그렇지만 이것도 쉬웠다. 그녀의 목에 파고들어서는 그녀를 가까이 끌어당기는 것, 너무 좁은 침대에서 그녀가 그의 곁에서 좀 더 편한 자세를 찾게 해주는 것 말이다. 그들에겐 시간이 있었고, 그들이 필요로 하는 만큼의 시간을 쓸 수 있는 방법도 찾아낼 것이다.

*

그들이 함선에 도착했을 때 케이투는 예상대로 이미 비행 전 절차를 시작해 둔 상태였다. 그들이 예상하지 못했던 것은, 적어도 3개의 재킷으로 둘러싸여서는 팔짱을 끼고, 결연한 표정을 짓고 있는 보디였다.

뭐, 적어도 그의 얼굴 중에 그들이 볼 수 있는 부분에는 말이다.

"추위를 안 좋아하거든." 진은 음모를 꾸미는 것처럼 속삭였고 보디가 그녀에게 언짢은 표정을 지어보이자 그에게 반짝 웃어보였다.

"난 제다 출신이예요. 거기도 종종 밤엔 추워지긴 했지만, __이건_ _ 그냥 추운 게 아니라고요. 자연을 거스르는 흉칙한 거지." 그가 투덜거렸다. "그리고, 나도 당신들이랑 같이 갈 거예요."

"임무 수행해도 된다고 의무병들에게 허가 받았어?" 카시안이 물었고, 보디가 스카프를 끌어내리고는 그에게 씩 웃어보였을 때 그는 스스로 말고는 달리 탓할 사람이 없었다.

"아뇨. 당신은 받았어요? 공식적으로요?"

"내가 어디서 실수한 건지 알 거 같아." 가방을 선창에 던져넣으며 카시안은 불평했다. "의원회 명령을 거스르고 화물선을 훔쳤을 때겠지. 이젠 아무도 날 권위있는 사람으로 취급해주질 않네"

"위안이 될까 모르겠지만, 난 애초에 한 번도 당신을 그렇게 대한 적이 없어." 진은 그에게 진지하게 말하고는 몸을 숙여 그의 이마에 키스하고 재빨리 함선으로 들어갔다. "안녕 케이."

"좋은 친구 진 어소네요." 케이가 카시안에게 알려주듯 말했고, 그는 지금 자신이 놀림받고 있는 것이라고 확신했다. 케이투는 보디를 위아래로 훑어보더니 카시안에게로 고개를 돌렸다. "승객을 더 받는 건가요? 저는 통지받은 게 없는데요. 위험요소 분석을 수정해야 할테구요."

"난 그럼 가볼테니 재밌는 거 맘껏 하도록 해." 카시안은 그에게 말하고는 보디의 어깨를 잠시 잡았다. "갑시다, 중위. 오드 만텔에 데려다 줘."

*

그가 마지막으로 오드 만텔에 있었을 때, 그는 정부 요원 윌릭스의 행세를 하고 있었다. 그의 다른 작전용 가명들 몇몇과는 달리, 이 가명은 한 번도 들킨 것이 없기 때문에 그들이 가야하는 곳까지 갈 수 있도록 하는 데에 도움이 될 것이었다.

윌릭스는 그를 쫓아내기 위해서라도 많은 것들에 눈을 감아주고자 하는 다른 관료들을 귀찮게 굴 때 가장 쓸모가 있었다. 그는 규칙이며 규정에도 까탈스럽게 구는 사람이었고, 그가 까다롭게 구는 것에는 복장 규정도 포함이었는데, 이는 카시안이 딱히 마음에 들어하는 것은 아니었다.

진은 그가 준비를 하는 것을 관찰했는데, 그의 빗어넘긴 머리와 깨끗이 면도한 얼굴을 살펴볼 때 그녀의 얼굴은 살풋 찡그려졌다.

“당신 같아 보이지가 않아.” 그녀가 그에게 일러주었고 그는 눈을 굴려보였다.

"그게 요점이잖아."

그녀는 생각에 잠긴 채로 콧노래를 부르더니, 손을 뻗어 그의 턱 한 켠을 따라 손가락을 훝어내리고는, 그의 턱을 위로 끌어올려서 짧게 입맞췄다. "뭐 이 정도면 나도 괜찮은 거 같아." 그녀는 여전히 그녀가 말할 때마다 그녀의 입술이 그의 입술을 스칠 정도로 가까이에서, 자비롭게 결론을 내렸다. “수염에 긁히는 걸 기대하고 있었지만 말이야.”

“이미 좀 빨갛게 되었는걸.” 그는 그녀의 입가를 엄지로 건드리며 그녀에게 말해주었다. 함선의 밝은 빛 아래에서 그녀의 피부 위의 약간의 붉은 기운은 쉽게 보였다. 그녀는 느리게 씨익 웃어보였고 카시안은 후회할 거 같다는 느낌을 받으면서도 질문을 던졌다. "뭔데?"

“아, 내가 얼굴 얘기하는 줄 알았구나.” 분명 순진한 어조를 하려는 것 같았으나 완전히 실패하며 그녀가 말했다. 카시안은 얼굴이 달아오르는 것과 뱃속에 열기가 낮게 차오르는 것을 느꼈다.

“나중에 다시 얘기해.” 거친 목소리로 그가 중얼거렸고, 진은 그에게 만족스럽다는 듯한 작은 미소를 지어보였다.

“그래. 이번 임무를 잘 마치고 나면 권위 있는 인물 이야기도 다시 할 수도 있겠지.”

“내가 어디서 실수한 건질 도통 모르겠단 말이야.” 보디가 조종석에서 큰 소리로 말했다. “좀 알았으면 좋겠네.”

“내가 진단 평가를 내려줄까요?” 케이투는 상냥하게 제의했고, 진은 웃으면서 카시안의 고개에 자신의 얼굴을 묻었다.

*

블랙 썬의 작전 본부에 들어가자, 베이즈와 치루트를 찾는 것은 예상했던 것보다 쉬웠다. 그들이 해야하는 일이라고는 폭발물 소리를 따라가는 것 뿐이었다.

“비행선을 타고 왔나?” 베이즈가 물었는데, 그는 거의 무릎깊이까지 올라오는 시체들 더미에 둘러 싸여 있었다. 진이 고개를 끄덕이자, 그는 무슨 이유에서인지 그들에게 눈을 굴려보였다. “좋아. 다시 올라타서는 돌아가도록 해. 난 자네들이 그 사람을 이런 식으로 북돋아주는 건 원치 않으니까."

카시안은 이 말을 따라 가능한 논리적인 결론에 도달했다. “치루트 말이죠?”

“포스가 우리에게 비행선을 가져다 줄 거라더군.” 그는 경멸을 담아 투덜거렸다. “나 보고 그냥 믿음을 가지래.”

“그래서 믿어요?” 진이 묻자 베이즈는 코웃음을 쳤다.

“치루트를 믿으면 몰라. 좋아. 어디 안 갈 거면 쓸모있게 굴라고. 우린 따로 떨어졌는데, 그는 아직 아래층 어딘가에 있어.”

카시안은 그에게 짧게 고개를 끄덕여보였다. “보디는 착륙장에 있고, 케이는 함선을 지키고 있어요. 당신은...” 그는 말을 하려다가 베이즈가 무기를 확인하는 것을 보고는 그가 실제로 함선으로 갈 가능성이 얼마나 될까를 깨달았다. “앞서 가시죠.” 그는 달리 문장을 끝냈다. 진은 베이즈를 따라서 움직이면서 그의 등을 토닥여주었다.

그들은 블랙 썬의 용병 무리와 마주치게 되는데, 그들은 구석에 모여서는 숨죽인 목소리로 말다툼을 하고 있었다. 카시안은 손을 하나 들어올렸고, 그들은 귀를 기울이며 잠시 기다렸다.

“망할 제다이를 상대할 정도로 돈을 많이 받진 않았다고.”

“이젠 제다이는 없어. 다 죽었잖아.”

“아니, __나야_ _ 그런 줄 알지. 근데 누가 저 사람한테도 그렇다고 말해준 거 같냐?”

카시안은 그들과 공감할 수 있었다. 정말로 말이다. 그런다고 그들을 쏘는 걸 멈추진 않을 것이지만, 공감할 수 있었다.

치루트는 통신 센터 같아보이는 곳으로 들어가 있었다. 그는 콘솔 하나에 기대고 있었으며, 다리에는 블라스터 총상이 있었다.

“이 망할 멍청이가.” 베이즈는 투덜거리듯 말하고는, 잠깐 이마를 맞대더니, 그에게서 떨어지기 전에 입술을 가볍게 스쳤는데, 치루트는 그를 올려다 보며 환히 웃고 있었다.

“포스가 길을 찾아줄 거라고 했잖아. 대위, 여기 있는 콘솔에 대위가 관심이 있을 법한 것들이 여럿 있어요.” 그는 카시안에게 이야기해주고는 베이즈에게 기대며 길을 비켜주었다.

블랙 썬이 미드 림이며 그 너머에서 제국과 해 온 거래들의 기록이 있었다. 물품 선적서, 이송 내역, 고용한 용병들 내역까지... 전략적인 급습작전 몇 번이면 연합군이 다급하게 필요로 하는 자원을 얻을 수 있을 뿐 아니라 해당 지역에서의 제국군의 작전들에 큰 손해를 입힐 수 있을 것이다.

“포스한테 안부 전해주세요, 치루트.” 머릿속으로는 벌써 세부계획을 궁리해보며 그가 낮게 읊조렸고, 그때 대략 착륙장 방향 쪽에서 먼 폭발소리가 들려왔다. “보디가 부르는 거 같네요. 다들 이동할 준비 되었죠?”

*

드레이븐이 치루트와 베이즈를 어떻게 해야할 지 도통 몰라한다는 것은 분명했고, 카시안은 아마 이를 지금처럼 이렇게까지나 재밌어해서는 안 되었다. 그렇지만 오르가나 공주도 브리핑 내내 웃음이 터져나오기 직전인 것 같아 보이는 것을 보면, 확실히 그가 그렇게 느끼는 유일한 사람은 아닌 듯 했다.

그들은 시험 삼아 독립적인 요원으로서 연합군에 남는 것에 동의했다. 카시안은 그들의 연락책으로 임명되었으며, 드레이븐은 이 생각에 안심하면서도 걱정이 깊은 듯 했다.

“은퇴나 할까봐.” 카시안이 진에게 말하자 그녀는 코웃음을 쳤다. “나부 같은 데로 가는 거야. 농장을 사서 말이지.”

“우리 아버지가 농사일에 손을 좀 대봤는데 말이야.” 그녀는 생각에 깊어서 말을 하더니 그가 뭐라고 할 수 있기 전에 어깨를 으쓱해 보였다. “정말 더럽게도 못 했어. 당신은 훨씬 더 심할 걸."

“계속 해, 마저 내 꿈을 다 짓밟으셔.” 그는 투덜거렸고 그녀는 미소를 짓더니, 손을 뻗어 그의 얼굴을 감싸쥐었다. 그는 본능적으로 그 손길에 따라 몸을 기울였다.

“거기단 대꾸도 안 할 거야. 너무 쉬웠으니까.” 그녀가 말했고, 카시안이 몸을 숙여 그녀에게 입을 맞추자 웃었다. 그의 입술이 더 아래로, 그녀의 몸을 떨리게 하고 그녀의 손가락이 그의 팔을 움켜쥐게 하는 곳을 찾을 때까지 부드럽게 그녀의 목을 타고 가자 그 웃음 소리는 신음소리로 바뀌었다. “쉬운 거 얘기가 나와서 말인데.” 그녀는 낮게 말하고는 살짝 몸을 떼었는데, 이는 그녀가 그의 벨트를 당길 수 있을 정도였다. 그녀의 손가락은 집요했고 임무수행에 재빨랐다.

그들 사이에는 너무 많은 옷들이 있었는데, 그는 모두를 다 치워버리고 싶긴 했지만, 그들은 호쓰에 있었고, 그러기엔 기지 내부에서도 온도가 별 도움이 되지 못 했다. 그들은 적당히 타협점을 찾아야 할 것이다.

진도 같은 생각을 하고 있는 듯 했다. 그녀는 그의 벨트를 제거하고 나서는 대단히 효율적으로, 그의 페니스 위로 손을 움직였으며, 따뜻하고, 약간은 과하게 격렬했지만, 완벽했다. 카시안은 그 손길 안으로 몸을 휘었고 그녀를 가까이 당겼으며, 그들의 입술을 합치고는 그녀의 입술 위로 혀를 미끄러뜨렸다. 그녀는 신음소리를 내더니 그의 입술을 가볍게 깨물었고, 그녀가 내는 소리는 그녀의 손만큼이나 그를 흥분하게 했다.

“자, 우리가 얘기를 하던 게 있었잖아.” 그는 그녀의 턱에 대고 낮게 말하고는 무릎을 꿇었고, 바지 앞섶은 그대로 열린 채로 그녀의 바지를 끌어내리는 임무에 착수했다. 벨트가 골칫거리였는데, 그의 성마른 손가락에는 굴복하는 것을 거부해서 그는 제 마음대로 이로 이를 풀어냈다. 그녀가 균형을 잡으려고 하면서 그녀의 손은 그의 머리칼 사이로 들어왔고, 그녀는 벽에 기대려 비틀거리며 뒤로 약간 발걸음했다.

그녀는 그가 입술을 대자 신음소리를 냈고, 그가 혀를 쓰기 시작하자 그 소리는 깔깔거리는 웃음으로 바뀌었다. 그녀의 손가락은 그의 머리칼을 움켜쥐었는데, 아주 약간 세게 당기고서 그녀는 "미안"하고 내뱉었고, 이것은 그로 하여금 그녀의 피부에 닿은 채로 미소를 짓게 만들었다. “카시안,” 그녀는 거칠고 따뜻한 신음소리를 냈고, 그는 이에 손가락 하나를 천천히 집어넣는 것으로 상을 주었다. 진은 몸을 떨었고, 마치 똑바로 서는 게 어려운 것처럼 그의 어깨에 다른 손을 얹으면서 앞으로 몸을 숙였다. 카시안은 솔직히 조금 만족스러웠다.

“이리로 올라와,” 그녀는 뜨겁게 중얼거렸고 그는 그녀의 신음소리에 귀기울이면서, 그의 혀를 그녀의 몸 속에 있는 손가락과 맞추어 움직이는 데 시간을 들였다.

“잠시만,” 그는 그녀의 몸에 대고 말했는데, 그의 숨결은 거칠었고, 마치 그녀의 젖은 곳에 닿는 그의 따뜻한 숨결만으로도 절정에 도달할 것처럼 그녀는 몸을 떨었다. “내가 여기 정말로 중요한 일이 있어서.”

"내가 맹세하는데-” 그녀는 말하다가, 그가 그녀의 맛을 즐기고, 그녀가 자신의 주위로 조여드는 감각에 몰두하며 작업을 계속 하자 신음을 내뱉느라 하려던 말을 잃었다. “네가-” 그녀는 다시 시작해보지만 그녀는 몸을 떨기 시작했고, 그가 계속 그녀에게 입을 대고 있는채로 쾌락이 그녀를 삼켰으며, 그는 혀로 가볍게 스치면서 그녀를 절정으로 이끌었다.

격하게 숨을 들이쉬며, 두 손은 그의 어깨에 둔 채로 잠깐 시간을 보내고는, 그녀는 그를 바닥으로 밀쳤고 그는 기꺼이 대자로 드러누웠다. “너무 만족스러워 하지 마. 꼭 갚아줄테니까.” 그녀는 말했고, 그는 솔직히 말하자면, 단 한 번도 협박에 이토록 흥분해본 적이 없었다.

“시간과 장소를 말하시죠.” 그가 말하자 그녀는 그의 위로 올라타서, 그의 페니스 위로 자리를 잡았고, 균형을 잡기 위해서 그의 가슴에 손을 얹었는데, 그녀의 손바닥은 재빠르게 뛰고 있는 심장 위로 펼쳐져 있었다. “아, 지금이야?” 그가 말했는데, 그는 고개를 젖히고 그의 머리는 작은 소리를 내며 바닥에 부딪히면서 이 말은 긴장되고 거친 목소리로 나왔다.

진은 자신의 재킷을 어깨에서 벗겨냈고 그 과정에서 그녀의 셔츠는 삐뚜름해졌는데, 그는 그 광경에 매료되어 반쯤 감긴 눈꺼풀 아래로 그녀를 바라보았다. 그는 손을 뻗어 그녀가 그의 위로 움직일 때 그녀의 엉덩이에 손을 얹었으며, 그녀를 가까이 끌어당기고 그녀에게 키스를 할 수 있도록, 그들이 입술을 합치고 가능한 한 가장 가까이 닿을 수 있도록 고개를 들었다.

그는 절정에 너무 가까웠고 그것을 그녀에게 말해주려고 했지만 그녀는 그의 입술을 깨물고는 __딱 맞게__ 엉덩이를 움직였고, 그러자 그는 절정을 맞이했고 진은 그의 손을 잡고는 자신의 클리토리스로 가져가서 그녀가 그의 위에서 전율하고 그가 그녀의 신음소리를 다 삼킬 수 있을 때까지 그의 손길을 이끌었다.  
그녀는 그의 품으로 감겨 들어왔고, 그녀의 입술은 느릿하게 그의 턱을 지나고, 그의 목을 타고 내려가면서 작은 키스를 남겼다. 벌써 공기가 너무 차가운 것이 느껴졌지만, 그는 당장은 도저히 움직이고 싶지가 않았다.

“나 아직 복수 안 했어,” 그녀는 잠에 취해 웅얼거렸고 카시안은 그녀의 머리카락 속으로 웃음을 터트렸다.

“그 말 꼭 지키게 할게.”

그들은 곧 움직여야 할 테지만, 그는 이 순간을, 그녀의 심박소리로만 가득한 조용한 어둠을 한껏 늘이고, 그의 감각들을 그녀로 가득 채워서 언제나 그가 그녀를 느낄 수 있게 하고 싶었다. “저기,” 그녀가 아주 작은 목소리로 말했는데, 겨우 속삭이는 소리보다 큰 정도였다.

“응?”

그녀의 눈은 어둡고 커다랬는데, 그녀는 입가에 작은 미소를 띄우고는 그를 올려다 보았다. "집에 온 걸 환영해." 그녀는 그렇게나 쉽게 그의 마음을 읽는 것처럼 말했고, 그는 그녀를 안고 있는 팔에 힘을 주고는 그녀의 목에 얼굴을 묻었다. 그들은 집에 온 것이다.

 

 

* * *

 

[1] 홀로테이블: [이미지](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/File:Rogue-one-cast.jpg)로 확인하세요.

[2] 스캔독: 은하 제국에서 사용된 신원증명서. [스타워즈 위키](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Scandoc)

[3] 슬라이서: 해커. [스타워즈 위키](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Slicer)

[4] 와이렌즈 리저브(Whyren's Reserve): 귀하고, 고가인 코렐리아산 위스키. [스타워즈 위키](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Whyren's_Reserve)

**Author's Note:**

> 원작자 노트
> 
> 내 자신에게도, 모두에게도 뭔가 행복한 것을 주기 위해 오늘 이 작품을 끝내려고 스스로를 몰아 세웠어요. 스타워즈는 오늘 달콤씁쓸하고, 나는 캐리가 없는 세상은 도저히 상상할 수가 없어서 자꾸 주체할 수 없이 눈물을 터뜨리고 있습니다. 그렇지만 그녀도 글을 쓰면서 버텨내는 것에 찬성해주리라 생각해요.  
> 만일 이야기를 함께 나누고 싶은 분이 있으시다면, 텀블러에서 @realitycheckbounced 나 트위터에서 @athothcouture 를 찾아주세요. 모두 사랑합니다. 읽어주시고, 덧글을 달아주시고, 쿠도스를 남겨주시고, 그냥 이 팬덤의 일부가 되어주셔서 너무나도 고마워요. [원문 업데이트 일자: 2016년 12월 28일]


End file.
